How to Let go
by The-girl-who-will-never-growup
Summary: Kristoff works at a coffee shop and Elsa is his best friend. He has a mad crush on Elsa's little sister, Anna but Anna is too caught up in a senior from her school named Hans. Lately Elsa has been having a bit of trouble with drinking. Anna is worried about her sister. But it turns out Anna has a lot more to worry about then her sisters drinking problem.
1. Chapter 1- Meet Him

"Oh Elsa, if you could just… Just meet him." Anna said sipping from her coffee cup. Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Meet him? Anna, you haven't even met him yet." She reminded her. Anna sighed and looked at the thin air like there was some movie going on. In her mind, there was. She collapsed her hands together and rested her cheek against her arms.

"Oh but he's so… Handsome." She said dreamily. Elsa laughed and was joined by a chuckle from Kristoff as he came in behind them.

"Still rambling about this Hans character?" He asked Elsa as he filled her cup with some water. They both stared helplessly at the red head before she snapped back into reality and looked from blond to blond.

"What?" She asked making them both laugh again. "Laugh all you want… But at our wedding, you will not be invited. Either of you." Anna threatened getting to her feet.

"Good, I don't want to be there." Kristoff replied. "Where you going?" He asked her. Elsa bit her bottom lip, looking up at Kristoff wondering how he was taking the whole Anna having a crush on someone else. She was the only one who knew that he had been crushing on Anna for as long as she could remember. She imagined he wasn't taking this well.

For week's Anna wouldn't shut up about Hans. Apparently she had met him while in school. He was a senior while Anna only being a sophomore. Anna had never spoken to this guy but she swore they were meant to be. Elsa was a little worried about how far Anna was taking this or how far she planned to take it. She personally felt that Kristoff and her little sister would make the cutest couple. But Anna had never said anything about liking Elsa's best friend.

"I have to go to the library. To get caught up on some work. See you guy's later?" Anna asked them tossing her cup into a nearby trash can. Kristoff nodded and smiled at her before she made her way out the door and his smiled dropped. He set the pitcher of water down and sat where Anna had been sitting before.

"Oh, don't pout." Elsa pleaded. Kristoff looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. Poor guy put up with all of Anna's helpless crushes that never led anywhere. "You know… You could always tell her that you like her." She pointed out. She let out a short humor less laugh.

"No way. Elsa, I cannot do that. Ever. And you can't say anything. Ever." He told her with all seriousness. "And besides. What's the point? It seems like she's very caught up with this Hans character." He said, slumping in the wooden chair. His boss would probably get onto him for sitting on the job but at this point that worry was not in his head.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I won't tell her. But you should know that I do not approve of it. What if she feels the same way?" She asked. Kristoff looked at her.

"You're her sister. You guy's tell each other everything. Has she ever said anything about me? Like, at all?" He asked. She pressed her red lips into a thin line and looked away from him. No, Anna had never said anything about Kristoff. But that's because she doesn't know how he feels! "Exactly." He grumbled.

"I don't know what to tell you." Elsa said.

* * *

When Elsa got home later that day the house seemed quiet. Since her parent's passed away it had been quiet and she found it uncomfortable sometimes. But if Anna was home usually there'd be music playing to loud or something to fill the quiet. Elsa knew it bothered Anna to, and she definitely did something about it.

"Anna!" Elsa called setting her purse and key's on the table and making her way to the kitchen. "Anna, what do you think we should have to dinner? Grace is gone tonight. This means I'm cooking!" She felt like she had to yell. If Anna was in her room then she was all the way up stairs. Kristoff had gotten off early and they had sat for a while talking about random nothing's. They could do that so often they lose track of time so easily. She had known Kristoff for a while now.

They were the same age and went to school together. The first time they met was when they did a physics project together their freshmen year. Kristoff had to come over so they could get some last minute things and he immediately fell in love with her little sister, Anna. Of course, Elsa didn't know it at first. They weren't really close until their sophomore year.

Both of them were shy and awkward so it was hard to work together. But in her sophomore year Elsa was made fun of a lot and once when it got out of hand Kristoff had stepped in. Then they started hanging out more and bonded over a lot of things. They could talk for hours and Kristoff could make her smile. She was never picked on again at school. She had to admit, for a while she had a crush on Kristoff but it quickly faded after a while. By the time she found out he was crushing on Anna she had been trying to get them to bond but it never worked.

Kristoff and Anna were so different it was hard to find thing's to talk about with the two. Kristoff was so shy and grumpy all the time and Anna was so outgoing and bubbly and loud. Maybe she could bring Kristoff out of his shell that he hides in constantly. Of he would just talk to her!

"Elsa! Elsa!" She jumped at the sound of Anna's voice coming from the living room. It slowly made its way to the kitchen. Anna was grinning ear to ear. Her eye's bright with excitement and her face practically glowing.

"What is it?" Elsa asked her almost worried about it. Anna leaned against the counted after snatching water from the fridge and sipping from it.

"It's Hans! He's so kind! Oh god, Elsa. Now you have to meet him. And his eyes are so much prettier when up close and…"

"Anna… Anna, slow down. I don't understand what you're talking about. What's going on?" She asked holding up her hand before she could go one rambling again. "Take it slow." Elsa pleaded. When she placed her hand back at her side Anna took in a deep breath but the smile never disappeared from her beautiful freckled face.

"After I left the coffee shop I went to the Library to get caught up on some work like I said I was going to do. And while I was there I ran into him. Elsa, I was so scared. I didn't know what to say to him but…"

"Hans. Him being Hans, right?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded but barely had time to before she started talking again.

"I ran into him by accident in the Nonfiction section and then we started talking. He was getting caught up on some work as well. What luck that we were both there at the same time, huh?" Anna asked.

"Must be meant to be." She muttered though she didn't mean it. Not that it mattered. Anna had already started talking again.

"So he asked me what class I was working on and I told him Biology and he said he was really good at science so he came to help but we totally didn't do any work! Elsa, he's from Arkansas. And he has a lot of siblings. I forgot how many he said. But he said he's not close to any of them. So he decided to move down here. He's new to the school which I found suppressing because he has so many friends. After that he asked if I would go out with him. For coffee. I thought I'd take him to where Kristoff worked but I was afraid he might embarrass me he does that a lot…"

As she went on talking about how they had a wonderful conversation and how she spent the whole day with Hans talking about anything and everything about both of their lives Elsa started on Dinner. She decided spaghetti was good for tonight. It was easy and fast. After Anna was finally done with talking about their conversations at a coffee shop Elsa had never heard of she was at the table with her head in her hands.

"After we got done with our coffee, which I didn't drink any of mine because I just had coffee, He took me to this place where we sat on a high wall and watched the sun go down together…"

"Cliché romance. Good job Hans." Elsa mumbled, unimpressed.

"And then something crazy happened! Elsa, he kissed me and…" Elsa dropped the plates she had been carrying to the table making them shatter all over the floor. Anna yelped and stopped talking.

"He kissed you?" Elsa asked, looking at her little sister concerned. The broken plates on the floor were no concern to her at the moment. Anna looked from the plates back to Elsa.

"Yeah? Why is that so shocking?" Anna asked getting to her feet and stepping over the glass carefully and got the broom from the closet. Elsa felt anger boil up inside her.

"Anna, you just met this guy. You know nothing about him. He knows nothing about you except you're two years younger! He can't kiss you!" Elsa shouted snatching the broom from her sister's hands. She had a habit of cleaning everything she could when she was angry. Anna though was beyond confused.

"Elsa, what are you talking about? Why do you get any say in who is able to kiss me and what he knows about me? We talked for hours! I know tons of stuff about him!"

"You don't even know his last name Anna!" Elsa yelled stuffing broken glass in a trash bag. "You know absolutely nothing about him and I will not allow you to date someone that much older then you! Forget about it!" She yelled. She knew she was just saying that because she was always thinking about how cute Kristoff and Anna would be together but she knew Kristoff well. She knew he wasn't going to break Anna into a million pieces.

"It doesn't matter how old he is Elsa! Why do you get to decide who I get to date? This isn't your life, Elsa! You're not my mom!" Anna imminently regretted the word's once they left her mouth but she couldn't take them back. Her face was red like it always was when she got mad. Elsa had her back turned to the redhead and she let out a sigh, closing her eyes and letting the pain pass with thoughts of her mother racing through her mind.

"No, I guess I'm not." Elsa muttered. "But I am older then you. And I know how these things work…"

"How? You've never even had a boyfriend! You know nothing about love!" Anna yelled. Elsa turned to her and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Love? Anna, please." She rolled her eyes and finished cleaning the mess she made. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't love Hans. It's just a crush. It's gonna pass and you're just going to end up hurt. Trust me." Elsa said.

"Trust you? How can I trust you? You've never been in love! You never even talk to anyone but Kristoff. Elsa you don't even know me! How do you know if I'm not in love with Hans? You're so pushy! You think you know everything about everyone but you don't!"

"Me?" Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I'm just trying to protect you, Anna!"

"Yeah? Well stop! I'm tired of you trying to 'protect' me. I'm not a child, you know. I don't need your help. In fact, I'd be so much better off without you!" Anna pressed past her sister, they were both just mad. Elsa knew Anna was just saying it, she didn't mean it. But it hurt like hell. Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes and she couldn't help but feel helpless.

"If that's how you feel then I'll leave." Elsa muttered not facing Anna.

"Good riddance." Muttered Anna. Elsa felt a stab of pain in her stomach. She picked up her purse and phone and her keys off the table. She needed to breathe. She needed to go at least for a little while. She ran to the living room and for the front door. She half wanted Anna to run after her apologizing and begging her not to go. But she never did. So Elsa got in her car and drove off. She didn't know where she was going. Anywhere but this house at the moment.

* * *

After a while of just sitting at the table, unable to eat, Anna grabbed her cell phone and dialed her sister's number multiple times. But she never picked up. She left tons of voice mails but she never got an answer. Finally, Anna gave up and called Kristoff.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding tired. Anna knew he had just woken up from a nap and she felt bad for waking him up. But she couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. This was all her fault. "Anna? Anna what's the matter?" He asked her.

"It's Elsa. God, Kristoff we had a fight and she left… I don't know where she went… She won't answer the phone… I… She took the car… I don't know what to do." Anna cried. Kristoff couldn't help but feel his heart shatter into a million pieces when he heard her cry. He would do anything to hold her and make it go away. To be able to hold her at all.

"Okay. Anna, calm down. I'm sure she's fine. What did you guy's fight about?" He asked pressing the phone between his shoulder and his cheek so he could slip on his regular pants and not PJ pants.

"I don't know, Kristoff. I'm worried. W-what if… What if she… Starts again? It would be all my fault." Anna sniffled.

"Anna, no. That's not going to happen again. And even if it did… It wouldn't be your fault. Anna, I'm coming over. Don't you dear leave your house. Stay right there. We'll figure it out when I get there." He told her.

"Alright." Anna sucked in a breath and held it. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Elsa like she lost her the last time. She couldn't do it. Not again.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's going to be alright." Kristoff promised to her softly.

Just minutes later, Kristoff drove up Anna's driveway where she was waiting on the front porch. Her head in her hands. She looked up when the car door shut. She stood to her feet and through her arms around Kristoff's neck but willed herself to hold back her tears.

"It's all my fault." She muttered. He was shocked and for a moment he didn't know what to do. But then he relaxed and hugged her small body to his own. He closed his eye's taking this moment in while he could. He didn't know if he'd ever been close to her like this.

"Tell me what happened." He muttered, pulling away. She nodded and they went inside together.

Elsa always seems to run to alcohol when things get tough. She wants to forget so she turns to the one thing that will help her wipe away the memory. She is never herself after just a couple of drinks. The first time Anna found Elsa drunk she had not only been drinking but she had been hurting herself. Scars on her arms and some on her legs. It was after their parent's died. The morning after she was sick and stayed in all day. Elsa didn't necessarily like to talk a whole lot. So she just didn't.

She was found by one of the cop's in town and brought back home. She had tried to drive home and almost wrecked. Elsa blabbered about how she wanted to crash and how that was her intention. She yelled and they had fought. Until she finally went to bed. Anna found that Elsa hadn't stopped the self-harm even after she stopped drinking. Sometimes she still saw the scares on her arms. She didn't know how to stop them from appearing on her sister's pale body.

"We just argued and then I told her I didn't need her. Kristoff, I didn't mean it. I was angry. She is always trying to control me…"

"Protect you. Anna, she's trying to protect you. She has a point. What do you know about Hans anyway?" He asked.

"Lot's. We talked all night."

"A relationship takes more than just a night to develop-"

"For some people." Anna muttered harshly.

"Okay. What else?" He asked not wanting to start an argument with her now. She didn't need it tonight. But he did hope that Anna would see that this thing she has with Hans isn't real. Even if Anna wasn't into him he wanted her to be with someone that wasn't going to hurt her and he was so convinced that Hans would.

"After I told her that I didn't need her she said that she'd leave and I told her to leave. And… She did. This is all my fault. She's going to kill herself and it's going to be my fault. We have to find her." Kristoff wanted to take her hand or catch her eye or hug her again but he couldn't. Instead he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Let's go look for her, shall we?" He asked.

"She finds a different bar every night Kristoff, how are we going to find her?" She asked. He got to his feet and she followed soon after following him to the door.

"I don't know. But we're going to find her. Anna, everything's going to be fine. It always is." He told her.

When they finally pulled up to Kronic's Bar where they found Elsa's car parked Anna had managed to calm herself down. She was nervous. She couldn't sit still bouncing her leg and biting on her bottom lip every once in a while muttering how this was all her fault. All the while Kristoff was calling her cell phone. But there was never an answer. Once they were parked Anna jumped from her seat slamming the door behind her and first going to her car. She opened the front door and slipped inside and picked up Elsa's phone from the middle.

"At least we know she wasn't ignoring us." Anna muttered looking up at Kristoff and shrugging her shoulders. Anna slipped from the car taking Elsa's phone with her and then they made their way inside. She looked around and eventually asked if anyone had seen her.

"Tall, blond, pale. It's really light blond. Bright blue eyes." Anna said, desperate for someone to say they had seen her. When Anna slipped into the girl's bathroom while Kristoff was searching for her elsewhere Anna found Elsa sitting in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest and her pale face bright red and stained with tears. "Oh, Elsa." Anna muttered softly.

"I'm not drunk." Elsa muttered softly. Anna kneeled next to her. "I thought about it though. You didn't mean it. Anna, you didn't mean it. I know that. So I didn't drink." She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't mean it. I wouldn't be better off without you. Elsa, I don't even know how to cook Ramen." Anna muttered and Elsa cracked a smile. "I'd probably burn the water or something. Set the house on fire." Elsa laughed softly and it was so great to see her smile.

"That's what Grace is for." Elsa muttered.

"I never liked Grace's noodles." Anna said making her laugh again. She pressed her lips in a then line and then sighed. "Kristoff is outside. We better go tell him you're okay." She got to her feet lending a hand to Elsa and helping her back to her feet.

"You called Kristoff?" Elsa asked a little embarrassed that her best friend would have to see her like this. It wasn't the first time and he's seen her at her worse. But this time she'd remember it. He'd probably be disappointed.

They reunited with Kristoff and went outside. Anna gave Elsa her phone back.

"I think I should drive her home." Anna muttered crossing her arm's over her chest and hugging herself to keep the cold away. "I don't think she's in the best condition to drive." She said glancing at Elsa where she was leaned against the white colored car. Kristoff nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, of course." Anna looked from Elsa back to Kristoff and smiled softly.

"Thank you for helping me." Anna said. Kristoff smiled and thanked that it was so dark outside or she might have caught the blush keeping on his cheeks. Anna's figure was barley visible in this kind of day but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her bright eye's reflecting the moon light.

"Anytime, princess." Kristoff said.


	2. Chapter 2- Movie Date

**A/N: I'd just like to point out that some of you have told me there's a few spelling errors in my writing and thank you for that. (: I like getting feedback and stuff, you guys suggested to get an editor and- believe me- I think that'd be so great... But I don't actually have one and to be honest I don't know how to get one. :/ Other than that all the review were so lovely and I appreciate all the feedback so thank you thank you thank you so much! ^-^ **

**On another note I'd like to add that I have most of these chapters written out already actually. I read over some of them sometimes and catch my mistakes but bare with me if I don't catch them all. :/ I'm actually working on the last couple of chapter right now! So I'll update every week or something like that. **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! **

* * *

The next day Anna woke up to the sound of clanking plates in the kitchen. She had always been a light sleeper. It's the one reason why she absolutely hated thunderstorms. She never slept through them and she didn't know how everyone else had. So the plates crashing against each other down stairs did wake her. She got out of bed running a hand through her tangled red hair and made her way to the kitchen.

Grace was standing over the sink with the water running and stacking plates on top of each other as she cleaned them.

"We missed you yesterday, Grace." Anna said through a yawn and stretching her arm's about her head. Grace chuckled softly.

"Sorry I wasn't here. I had errands that ran a little later than I expected. Looks like your sister cooked up some noodles and sauce cooked but you guys didn't touch it. Something happened that I should know about?" She asked looking at Anna. Anna felt her face grow hot; she never did well under pressure.

Grace was like a part of Anna and Elsa's family. She was a family friend of their mom's and ever since their mom died Grace had seemed to take over for her. There was no paper's or suggestions that said she was gonna take over. It just sort of happened. Since she had been around so long she knew about Elsa and the drinking and the scares that show up every once in a while.

"It wasn't as bad as the last couple of times." Anna admitted. "It was my fault any way's." She muttered uncapping a water bottle and sipping from it slowly. Grace sighed and shook her head drying her hands off on a dish towel.

"You mean I won't have to be mopping up vomit in her room this time?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Anna shook her head.

"She didn't drink. Or… You know." Anna looked at her bare feet studying the nail polish that was slowly chipping away.

"Anna, even if it wasn't as bad as it usually is… You know Elsa can make one problem about so many others. Your mother was the same way. I should know." Grace shrugged her shoulders. "She'll get better." Grace promised.

"I like to think that, Grace… But…" Before she could answer she heard footstep's coming down the steps and pushed herself on top of the table instead and sipped from her water again to appear natural. Elsa's tall and skinny figure appeared in the door way making Grace Smile bright at her. Good, she had no intention to share the conversation. Anna thought to herself.

"Good morning sleeping Beauty. How'd you sleep?" She asked her. Grace wasn't tall like Anna and Elsa. She was short. She also had long raven black hair that made its way down her back when she let it down. But that was rare. She normally always has it in a bun or a pony tail when around the two sisters. Her eyes were dark green and she was pale. Very pale. Sometimes Anna thought she was the only one in this house that knew how to get some sun.

"Define sleep." Elsa muttered rolling her eyes. She glanced at Anna and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Hey, I was thinking about going to the movies today. I texted Kristoff, he said he could come to. You wanna come? Since you're off school today I thought it'd be cool if we could hang out?" Elsa asked. Anna thought about asking to bring Hans but knew it was a bad idea considering what went on last night and decided better of it.

"Yeah. Sounds fun. When?" Even if she couldn't bring Hans to the movies maybe she could squeeze some time with him in.

"It's whenever. Kristoff has to work till late though. We could shop at the mall for a while if you want?" Anna didn't want to decline her sister. She was partly afraid what she would do if she refused. Would last night get to her? Maybe it was just Anna being her normal paranoid self but she didn't want to take chances. She nodded and smiled.

"Sound's great." She could just have to text Hans and tell him why they can't meet up today. Tomorrow.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to shower and then we can go." Elsa nodded and smiled before turning to get ready.

* * *

"You think this makes me look big?" Anna asked turning to her side and staring at herself in the mirror. Elsa looked up and raised her eyebrow's slightly surprised by her sister's question.

"Did you just ask me if I think you look fat?" She asked. Anna turned to face her. She was wearing a navy blue dress that came down right above her knees. It was pretty and Anna looked great. But she looked good in anything.

"Yeah… I guess?" Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"No." Elsa said instantly. "Anna, are you kidding? You've never worried about that before. Why now?" She asked her. Anna sighed and ran a hand through her loose hair pulling it over one shoulder. She looked down at her bare feet curling her toes.

"I don't know. I just want to look okay. Answer the question." She pleaded her cheek's turning a light pink color. Elsa shook her head.

"Of course not." Elsa muttered. She pressed her lips together and formed a small smile. "Are you… Uh, planning on wearing that tonight?" Elsa asked her leaning in and resting both her elbows on her knees watching her sister examine the outfit in the mirror. Anna shrugged.

"Should I?" She asked. Elsa bit down on her lip trying not to blow her cover and shrugged her shoulders casually.

"I think you should. It's cute. And if you wear your silver flat's and pull your hair up in that bun…"

"Like mom use to do?" Anna asked softly. She had stopped spinning and turning in the mirror. Instead just staring straight at her reflection. Elsa nodded sitting back in her chair, sighing softly.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"You don't think going to the movies in a dress is to fancy? What are you gonna wear. Elsa, you should get something. Come on, you always want me to go shopping with you and then you never get anything! I'll help you!" Anna squealed and smiled brightly at her sister. Elsa laughed rolling her eyes.

"Fine." She threw up her hands and got to her feet. Anna clapped her hands together and then she turned back to the dressing room to take off the dress.

* * *

"Hey Elsa." Anna said glancing up at her from the rack she was looking through. Elsa didn't look up from the rack she was sorting through at the moment.

"Hmm?" She hummed softly.

"Do you ever see yourself with Kristoff?" Anna asked hesitantly. She had been thinking about it for a long time and Kristoff and Elsa have been friends for a long time. Elsa had never dated anyone. She was a virgin in every way. Never dated, never kissed, it's just never happened.

Of course, that was okay. But Anna didn't want her sister to be so lonely all the time. And since she was always with Kristoff why not? Kristoff has been around for like five years. It was hard to believe that they had been friends for so long. And it's not like either of them were planning on dating anytime soon. Not that Anna knew of anyway. She was totally unaware of what the two of them talked about when she wasn't around.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean? Kristoff is my best friend. I see myself with him all the time." She said picking up something off the rack and glancing it up and down before deciding she didn't like it and put it back.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean… Like… Do you see yourself _with _him?" Anna asked. Elsa stopped looking through the clothing and looked up at her. Her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Kristoff is my best friend." She repeated. Anna shrugged her shoulder smiling lightly and looking back down at the clothes. "Anna!" Elsa gasped making Anna's smile grow.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" She laughed turning her back to another rack. Elsa was amused; Anna was completely clueless to how Kristoff felt about her. Poor guy. What would the redhead do if she found out what Kristoff was feeling whenever she was around? How he has been feeling ever since Elsa's freshmen year?

"No. I've never saw myself with Kristoff. Not like that anyway. Have you?" She asked sounding playful but really it was a serious question. At least maybe someday it would be. Anna rolled her eye's laughing again and shaking her head.

"I don't know, I mean. He's adorkable." Anna admitted though as far as she was aware this was just something they'd laugh about forever. Elsa was shocked at this as well and did her best to try and hide it.

"Adorkable?" Elsa laughed rolling her eyes at her younger sister.

Elsa had helped Anna put up her hair like their mom use to do. After twirling and pulling and pinning a whole lot at her hair. Elsa had managed to curl her own hair resting it over one shoulder. She was so pretty with her hair down and Anna wished she wore it down more often. After the girls were ready they met up with Kristoff at the theater. He was already there.

"I didn't know we were dressing up to the occasion." Kristoff said with a small chuckle and running a hand through his hair. Elsa smiled softly. He was only dressing in jeans and a tee shirt.

"Anna and I went shopping and Anna insisted we dress up." Elsa said smiling. She looked from Kristoff to Anna wondering why it was so hard for her younger sister to see that Kristoff liked her. It was like her never looked away from her. With that same look in his eyes. She hoped tonight they'd get closer, she hoped that every night. So what was different about tonight? But of course, she didn't know how Kristoff expected for Anna to be aware of how he felt if he didn't talk to her about it.

"What can I say? I don't get out much. So when I do, I like to look good." Anna shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly. Most people thought it was weird for Anna not to hang out with people her age but it didn't bother her. She liked hanging out with people older than her. Since her sister was older she got the chance to hang out with older people. Except not really because Anna was sure Kristoff was Elsa's only friend.

But if that was the case then why wasn't she into him? They had known each other for so long and it was hard to tell why neither of them had looked at each other in a romantic sort of way. Unless they had some high school fling that Anna didn't know about. But that would be impossible. Anna and Elsa were close, they told each other everything. Maybe Kristoff was into Elsa, he was good at hiding what he felt after all.


	3. Chapter 3- Take me out

A couple of days passed before the three of them got together again. Anna had been hanging out with Hans. She wanted to get to know him better since Elsa wasn't going to approve of her dating someone she 'knew absolutely nothing about'. Now she knew that he was the youngest of twelve other brothers. His family owned this huge business that the ownership had been passed on from generation to generation. He said since he was the youngest he wouldn't have to worry about it for a while and that's part of the reason he moved away.

Hans was great, and she knew that if Elsa saw that then she would agree. She just needed to spend time with him. And now that they were all here at the coffee shop Anna felt it was time to bring it up again. She hadn't spoken of Hans since she and Kristoff found Elsa at the bar.

"I think we should arrange a double date sort of thing." Anna announced. Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a look with each other before looking back at the younger red head.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked leaning into the table. Anna felt her face go hot and she set her coffee cup down and started messing with her napkin, tearing it into little pieces.

"I mean, I think you should meet Hans. Both of you. I think that you'd like him…I-If you got to…you know…meet him and…stuff." Anna stated nervously. Elsa pressed her lips in a thin line and let out a sigh. She glanced at Kristoff quickly before back at her sister.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Anna." Elsa told her. Anna felt anger boil up inside her but she did her best not to let it show. So instead she just continued ripping at the napkin.

"Why not?" She asked chewing on her bottom lip. "Just because you don't approve of him doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing him." Anna told her, calmly but she wouldn't meet her eye. Both of the sisters hated to fight because they knew what it could lead to.

"Anna…" Elsa said softly. Her sister looked up at her hoping she'd just go. She wanted both of them to meet him. They were the two most important people in her life and she needed approval. Even if she said she didn't, she needed someone to tell her what she was doing wasn't completely insane. "Fine." Elsa muttered defeated by her sisters blue eyes.

"You mean you'll go?" She asked smiling again.

"Me and only me." She said shortly. She had to think fast to get her friend out of the situation he was in and it was the first thing that came to mind. At the time, Elsa's plan made sense. But Anna was a little confused.

"What?"

"I want to go out with him for one night. Just me and him." Elsa said. If this man thought he could date her little sister then it shouldn't be a problem to take her out for a night. If he could treat her right then Elsa would know that he could treat Anna right. And that's how she would win all around. She could get Kristoff out of hanging out with this guy. Maybe Anna and Kristoff could spend time together and Anna would completely forget about Hans. Though she knew that was wishful thinking. "And while he takes me out. You and Kristoff can stay home. Watch movies or something. I don't care." She shrugged and smiled slightly. Kristoff looked up at his name, suddenly engaging in the conversation.

"I don't know if…" Kristoff started.

"Elsa. I don't know if…" Anna said at the same time as Kristoff started speaking.

"Anna, my mind is made up." She told her shushing her sister and her friend. "So, when is he free?" Elsa asked finding herself actually a bit excited about meeting this Hans finally.

* * *

"Wait, she wants me to take her out somewhere? For a full day? Without you?" Anna bit down on her lip and stirred her ice cream with her spoon so she didn't have to meet his eye. She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so…?" Anna said. Hans sighed looking at her. He knew it was something he would have to do eventually, meet her sister. He knew about her parents so really all she had was her older sister. "It's not what I was expecting, Hans. I'm so sorry. I tried to talk her out of it. Trust me; I've been trying all day! But she won't listen to me…"

"Anna…Anna." Hans smiled softly brushing his hand over her cheek softly and tucking loose hairs behind her ear. Anna felt her cheek's warm and she imminently calmed down with his touch. "It's fine. If that's what I have to do. Then I will." He told her simply. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thank you." She muttered looking back down at her ice cream. "She can be intimidating. And she's stubborn. But she's super pretty and she's nice… Once you get to know her, you know? But she can be a bit…"

"Sounds like someone else I know." Hans smiled. Anna let out a short laughed blushing again. Being compared to her sister was probably the best thing she could witness. She loved when people said they looked alike. Besides their hair and obviously their skin tone. Elsa was always so much paler. It was like she never got any sun. But they both had blue eyes and the same nose and freckles. Although Anna's were more visible.

"She'll like you." Anna said after a moment of silence. "She doesn't think you will and she'll be mad at herself once she realizes how much of a great guy you are." Anna smiled. "Kristoff too. He doesn't say much about it when I bring you up. But that's because Kristoff doesn't talk much at all. And he hides what he feels. All the time. He's hard to read, trust me. I've tried."

"Kristoff is…Elsa's friend? I'm sorry; I'm still getting use to this." Hans said setting his plastic cup of ice cream aside and turning to face Anna. She laughed and did the same, crossing her legs and appearing more comfortable than before.

"Yeah, they've been friends since…forever." She said.

"But they're not dating?" He asked.

"No. Which is odd, I mean…I thought they should. They'd be totally cute together. But Elsa insists she's not into him. She's never had a boyfriend." Anna shrugged. Then she looked up slowly her face flaring with embarrassment. "I haven't either." She said making Hans smile slightly again. He took her hands in his own.

"I didn't think I had to ask." Hans said running his thumb across her knuckles. Anna's heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she met his light eyes. "But if you're going to make me…then I will gladly ask you professionally." Hans smirked.

"Oh, professionally?" Anna smiled and laughing lightly.

"Anna…would you be my girlfriend?" Anna felt giddy and excited and nervous all at once. But she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and smiling brightly.

"Yes!" She chirped. She closed her eye's breathing in deeply wanting to remember everything about this moment. The smell of the air, the things around them, the sites around them. The feel of his arms around her waist. Everything about this was perfect. She couldn't wait for tonight so Elsa could see just how truly amazing Hans was.

* * *

"Kristoff, I'm worried." Anna said once Elsa and Hans had left. They had been sitting here for a while, in silence watching some movie Anna had already forgotten about. Kristoff glanced at her. She was running her fingers through her hair, twirling it around her finger and biting at her lip as she always does when she's scared.

"They left five minutes ago." Kristoff said. Anna looked up at him.

"I know, I know…I need to stop worrying. But I can't, I can't stop thinking." Anna scowled at herself slumping back against the couch and crossing her arms over her chest. "What if she doesn't like him? Am I wrong to still want to see him whether she approves or not? Elsa isn't my mom. But she's important, you know? But what if…what if everything goes wrong? I don't know what I would do if she didn't like him…"

"Anna…" Kristoff interrupted. "Stop talking. Please." He cleared his throat sitting up and turning to face her. "Don't take this offensive but I don't want to talk about boys with you. Or anyone. Ever." He said. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I get it. What do you want to talk about then?" She asked him.

"We were supposed to watch the movie. But I guess that's not going to happen. How about a game?" Kristoff asked. Anna perked up and felt herself smile slowly.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked him. Kristoff smiled slightly and she knew what he had in mind. Elsa had known Kristoff for a long time but so has Anna herself.

After making their way to the game room upstairs they found themselves on the X-box bumping shoulders and yelling insults at each other as they played. So many times Anna had played with Elsa, and Kristoff sometimes joined them. She was so comfortable around him he was like part of the family. Kind of. She didn't worry about embarrassing herself.

But after playing nearly two hours of video games they had come to a tickling contest which Kristoff was winning at the moment. This made sense because he was so much stronger than her. Poking at her sides making her burst into laughter trying desperately to catch her breath.

"K-Kristoff!" She gasped. "…Please." She pleaded. But she was laughing and Kristoff was as well. Her hair was a mess and her face was bright red but it had been forever since she was able to laugh like this.

For Kristoff it was just as fun. He loved to hang out with Anna when Elsa was around but he felt it was even better when he got times like these when she wasn't around. Elsa was his best friend and she always would be, but he craved for more time like this.

Towering over her he wished he could brush the mess of hair out of her face and lean down to kiss her. How he longed to feel her lips on his. But there was no telling how she'd react. Whether in a good or a bad way. He didn't want to take the chance to find out.

"Can we be done?" Anna breathed after catching her breath for the most part. Kristoff smiled rolling over on his back so they lay side by side on the floor.

"If you're done worrying." Kristoff said. He turned on his said to look at her. "What's he like, Anna?" Kristoff asked softly. He was debating whether or not to ask about him for a long time. He was afraid to see her eyes light up and that sweet smile to spread across her face. Love to fill her eyes. But he was also wary as to what he was like. Was he going to be better for Anna then Kristoff ever could?

"I think he's lonely." Anna muttered. "He had twelve brothers to which he is the youngest. But they never hung out with him as a child. He was ignored. So he moved away from his family. Kristoff, he has no one." Anna said still talking in a soft voice as if not to wake anyone. But there was no one here but them.

"Well, with you around it's hard to think that anyone would be lonely." Kristoff told her.

"You were lonely too." Anna said before her cheeks flushed a pink color and she sat up quickly. "I mean. That's what Elsa said." She started messing with the ends of her hair. "She said you never had friends. Neither did she. Maybe that's why you guys get along so well."

"Maybe." Kristoff muttered. They fell into silence again.

When they pulled up to the restaurant Hans had decided to take her she had to admit that she was impressed. It was fancy and she was glad she had Anna help her find her outfit for tonight. Even though the point of this whole night was for Hans to impress her but it wouldn't hurt to impress him a little, right?

"I wasn't expecting something so…grand." Elsa said, smiling at Hans who returned her smile and led her to the entrance.

"You've underestimated me." Hans said before starting to speak to the server at the desk. While he talked to him Elsa took the time to look around the place. People were so dressed up and talking formally like they were all royalty. Elsa felt a hand on her back and was shocked by the movement. Perhaps because she's not touched at all by anyone very often besides her sister. So, out of habit, Elsa pulled away and glared to her right where she met Hans' eyes.

"Sorry." He spoke quickly and put his hands up slightly. Elsa's eye softened and filled with guilt.

"No, you're fine. I'm just…not use to it." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Hans asked though he was fully aware. He remembered Anna telling him that she'd never had a boyfriend before. But she was good friends with whoever Christopher was. He found it hard to believe. Elsa was beautiful and if what Anna said about her was true then she was kind and funny as well.

"I'm just not use to…that." She shrugged her shoulders. She felt too embarrassed to talk about this or to talk about anything that had to do with herself. So she searched quickly for another subject to talk about. "Anna tells me you have brothers?" Elsa said, looking up at him as he led her around the corner and towards a table for two.

"Twelve brothers." Hans nodded and smiled. "I'd name them all but I'm sure I'd forget someone." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Elsa smiled.

"Well, she says you moved away from them. Does that mean you're living by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah. But, rarely at my apartment. And if I am then I'm normally always with someone. My friends mostly. The only time I'm actually alone is when I'm there to sleep." He told her. Elsa was tempted to ask if Anna had ever been to his apartment but she found that she'd rather not know.

"You seem to have a lot of friends with the short time you've been here. How long have you been friends with Anna?" Elsa asked. She needed to know more about him and for now he seemed to be going with it. She couldn't let herself get off topic. But as they took their seat their waiter offered them wine Elsa hesitated for a little while staring at her glass. But soon she didn't even have to decide.

"Yes, please." Hans said. The waiter set the bottle down and Hans went back to talking to Elsa though she was barely paying attention. He had taken the alcohol so easily. But of course he did, that's the type of restaurant this was and he wasn't affected like Elsa was. "Have I bored you already?" Hans' voice brought her back to reality and she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked before the embarrassment made its way to her cheeks. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She muttered softly. "What were you saying?" Hans chuckled, but he went on.

Their dinner went on and they continued with their conversation. Elsa laughed at thing's Hans said and it was pleasant altogether. Their meal came and Elsa found herself filling her glass with the bubbly liquid she had been avoiding every time Hans had asked. They went through the first bottle and soon the second came and she couldn't stop. It was easier to talk to Hans and laugh with him once she drowned a couple of glasses.

Half-way through the meal Elsa felt sick as she began to raise the glass to her lips. She suddenly saw Anna's face filled with disappointment and that frown on her lips. She couldn't do it.

"Elsa?" Hans raised his eyebrow and Elsa set her glass down clutching her fist around her napkin and then unclutching it under the table. She looked at him for a moment before rising to her feet quickly. Too quickly. She stumbled slightly but caught herself. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yep. Great. I-uh. I just need to…to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. I'm fine." She said feeling like she needed to assure him again. She turned and hurried around the tables and finally found the bathroom when she got there she was thankful no one was there. She pressed her forehead to the cold tile walls and breathed in and out slowly.

"Elsa?" She jumped at the voice, whirling around and seeing Hans shutting the bathroom door behind him. She looked at him staring him up and down.

"What are you doing? You can't be in here." She told him. A smile speared on his lips as he turned the lock behind him and walked towards her before she had anytime to process what was happening. Then he was leaning his head low and locking his lips with hers. She gasped right before the kiss happened.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she should pull away but for some reason she couldn't. She was so aware of Hans' hands on her hips and her stomach, then going from her waist and wrapping around her neck to pull her closer. Everything inside her head was screaming _stop this is wrong! Stop! STOP! _But her body was not against it. And even though she'd never had a boyfriend before or has never been kissed, her body seemed to know what to do.

Her mouth moved against his and her hands found their way around his neck and one hand on his chest her breaths coming fast and her heart pounding so hard she thought it might pop from her chest. But after a while she had to pull away to catch her breath. But once she opened her eyes she was disgusted with herself. Once she met his eye she knew what she had done wrong. She messed it all up. This was not supposed to happen.


	4. Chapter 4- Anna's Sick

Elsa felt her phone go off and she finally broke eye contact with Hans. She pushed past him without a word, left the bathroom and went outside before she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice came out shaky and she hated herself for it. But she had to calm down. She had to stop breathing. What was she going to do? She had to tell Anna. She'd be so angry at her. She didn't know if she could bare it. Hans…Hans had to tell Anna. They couldn't hide it from her. What was she thinking!? She wasn't. It was the wine.

"I-I don't know what happened. Elsa, Elsa we were just talking and she…I…Elsa. Oh my god. I don't know what happened." Kristoffs worried voice brought Elsa back and she grew worried.

"Wait, what? Kristoff, slow down. What are you talking about? What happened?" Elsa asked him.

"It's Anna." Kristoff said in a low voice that made Elsa's heart shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't breathe again. "She's crashed. Elsa, I don't know what happened. I need…I didn't-Elsa." He sighed and Elsa still couldn't breathe.

"Kristoff what do you mean she crashed? What happened? Is she okay?" She was freaking out and she couldn't think straight. Whether or not it was from the alcohol or the news she couldn't tell.

"I don't know. Elsa, I don't know. The doctor's won't tell me anything!" Kristoff sounded incredibly angry and she knew how he could get in situations like these. Elsa turned around just in time to see Hans step out of the double boor's and they locked eyes.

"Kristoff, I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid." She hung up and marched up to Hans and when she was close enough, she slapped him without thinking about it. "How dare you!" She yelled. Hans seemed shocked by her action and turned to her with one hand cupping his cheek. "You're dating Anna- My sister! How do you think it's okay to…to do…that!" Elsa yelled not caring that people were staring.

"Wow, wow. I don't think I'm the only bad guy here, Elsa. You didn't seem so against the movement." Hans told her lifting his hand and smoothing his thumb over her cheek gently. Elsa smacked his hand away and found it hard to meet his eye.

"You can't do this. You're dating Anna. You're going to date Anna. Anna and only Anna. And that means you cannot go around and kiss other people! You can't kiss her sister! You think you're going to get away with this?" She asked disgusted.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Hans asked changeling her in some way. Elsa stared at him and tears filled her eyes.

"This is going to tear her to shreds." Elsa said shaking her head. "It's going to rip her apart piece by piece. She'll hate me. She'll…she'll hate you." She muttered.

"Anna will be heartbroken wont she?" Hans mocked a pouty face shaking his head slightly. "But…if you don't tell her I won't tell her." Hans grinned. Elsa felt sick; she was convinced she would never be okay again. That she'd never be able to breathe normally.

"You're a sick man." Elsa mumbled. "And I don't have time to argue with you. Something's wrong with Anna. I have to go to the hospital."

"The hospital? Wait, what's wrong with Anna?" Hans asked Elsa let out a dry humorless laugh.

"As if you care, you bastard!" Elsa screamed rolling her eyes.

"Elsa…how can you say that? Of course I care." He said sincerely. But Elsa wasn't falling for it. She was so pissed. She could slap him again.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go." Elsa turned her back to him and started walking. Hans threw up his hands in the air rolling his eyes in her direction. She was impossible.

"You're not even gonna let me drive you home?" Hans asked. Elsa lifted her hand and waved it.

"I'm good!" She yelled picking up her pace and willing the tears to go away.

* * *

All the way to the hospital she started crying but for an all new reason. At one point she had to stop and breathe and remind herself that Anna was going to be okay. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Kristoff said she just…crashed. What were they doing? Why was it so urgent that he had to rush to the hospital?

She didn't have time to stop long. Kristoff kept sending her messages asking where she was and how long it was going to take. When she

finally got to the hospital she found him in the waiting room. His head in his hands and looking down at the floor. She cleared her throat loudly making him jump slightly and look up at her. Then his face fell.

"I thought you were the doctor." He mumbled leaning back in his seat. "What took you so long? What happened to Hans? Is he here too?" Kristoff asked. Elsa felt guilt rush through her when Kristoff said his name. She could still feel her lips buzz and if she tried hard enough she could taste him on her lips. And she hated that she wished he was here.

"No. I…I had to walk here. Something came up. Forget about it. Tell me what happened. Where's Anna?" Elsa asked quickly changing the subject away from Hans. Kristoff let out air through his lips and looked away from her. He looked so tired.

"I don't know Elsa." He mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know? Kristoff is Anna okay?" Elsa demanded. Kristoff opened his mouth to answer but another voice interrupted.

"Perhaps I could help." Elsa turned to meet a pair of dark gray eyes. A woman in a white coat and blue scrubs smiled at both of them. "I'm Doctor Russell. I'll answer any questions you have." Kristoff was on his feet starting to ask a million questions that Elsa was just asking him. "We took blood test and there was something a little… abnormal."

"What do you mean…?" Both Kristoff and Elsa asked her. The doctor pursed her lips and sighed. It didn't help calm Elsa's nervous or Kristoff's.

"How about we just show you? Uh, follow me?" She smiled slightly. Elsa couldn't speak her heart pounded fast but she managed to nod. Kristoff and Elsa followed the doctor through the winding halls of the hospital until the came to a room where pictures of blobs were hung up on the walls. "These are photos of Anna's blood." The doctor said and went on about the test and her blood. The photos made the blood look purple. There was light ones and darker ones. Elsa couldn't understand any of it.

"These darker ones are called Leukemia blood cells. There like immature white blood cells. Often called Blast's." The Doctor

continued.

"Leukemia?" Elsa interrupted the word bringing her back to reality. But her heart stopped. "Like…like cancer?" Her voice broke and she hoped it wasn't true. But the doctor nodded.

"Anna, your sister, is diagnosed with CLL or chronic lymphocytic leukemia. It affects the B-cells of the body which help fight off infection but with CLL B-cells grow out of control…"

"Stop." Elsa shook her head the pain in her chest over whelming now. She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes draping a hand over her stomach. Kristoff was in shock. He couldn't move and couldn't speak. He was too upset to cry about it. Elsa however was not. Tears streamed from her face and she couldn't stop them. "You're wrong. You're lying. It's wrong. This is all wrong!" Elsa yelled refusing to believe.

"It shows in the blood test. I'm afraid it's not. Actually CLL is usually diagnosed in older people. It's rare for a child or a teenager her age to be in this condition." The doctor went on despite Elsa's pleading. She couldn't hear anymore, she brushed past the doctor and Kristoff and went out the door. She couldn't see straight. She couldn't breathe she didn't want to breath. She wanted to disappear.

* * *

It had to be a dream. This whole day. Hans never kissed her, Anna never came to the hospital, and her sister does not have Cancer. She found a bathroom and went in sinking to the floor and pressing her back to the door. She cried. She buried her head in her knees and she cried. For a long time she sat in the bathroom and she couldn't think. After a while she came out and met Kristoff again. She could tell, he had been crying to. No matter how much he tried to hide it.

"This can't be real." Elsa muttered.

"You've been drinking." Kristoff said, surprising Elsa. She looked at him but he wouldn't look at her.

"What?" She asked even though she had heard him perfectly clear. She had forgotten that she had been drinking. She must reek of alcohol.

"Don't try to cover it up, Elsa." Kristoff sneered. He finally looked up at her. "Do you know how worried sick Anna gets whenever you leave

the house without her? Do you know how much it pains her to see you drunk or to care for your…injuries? Do you know how much it scares her…? How much it scares me?" He sighed. "Elsa, you're my best friend and I care about you…a lot. Seeing you hurt yourself in so many different levels kills me." Kristoff muttered softly. "And it kills Anna." He muttered even softer it was hard to hear him even standing so close to him.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered barely able to get the words out. Her voice trembled and her stomach flipped. "It was just…we were offered and Hans said it was fine…I wasn't going to have any, Kristoff, I swear. Please." She cried helplessly.

"It doesn't matter that you weren't going to. You did. And now you can't take it back." He shook his head about to say more when they heard Doctor Russell's voice again.

"Excuse me." She cleared her throat and Elsa and Kristoff looked to her. "Your sister is awake. You can come see her if you'd like." She told them. Kristoff had told her that he was Anna's brother because he knew if he hadn't then they wouldn't be able to see her. Elsa stepped forward but Krsitoff grabbed her by the hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa asked glaring at him. Russell stepped away from them slightly to give them space. Kristoff looked at her with his sad brown eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. Just as well as Elsa did.

"You can't go in there." Kristoff said.

"To hell I can't! Let me go!" Elsa demanded pulling away from him but his grip on her was to strong.

"Elsa…please. Anna doesn't need this right now." Elsa relaxed a little at her sister's name and she knew he was right. Anna would blame herself. She would find some way to make it all her fault and it would only stress her out more. She couldn't go in there, not with the smell of alcohol on her. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Elsa…" Kristoff muttered, his heart sinking. He let her go and she pulled her arms to her chest.

"You're right." She said quietly. "She doesn't need this right now. But…Kristoff. Do me a favor, will you?" She asked him pleading with

her eyes. Kristoff sighed out a relief. At least she wasn't mad at him.

"Anything." He said.

"Don't tell her. About the cancer. If there's any way to keep it from her then do it. She's in high school, she's smart and she's going places…But she won't ever believe that if she knew how sick she was." Elsa said. Kristoff glanced at the doctor but she wasn't paying any attention to their conversation. He looked back at Elsa and nodded because he knew she was right.

* * *

Kristoff held Anna's small hand in both of his and he sat close to her bed. She was talking normally. Just like they were back in her room at her house instead of in a hospital. She laughed and the color had returned to her eyes and her face. She was as beautiful as ever. Even with her hair in a bun at the top of her head and in her hospital gown.

"Oh, have you seen Elsa yet? Is she back from her night out with Hans? How did it go?" Anna asked him pulling her knees to her chest. Kristoff let out a sigh from his lips. He hadn't even thought to ask about her night out with Hans. It wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind. So he shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't ask." He told her. She frowned slightly but he squeezed her hand lightly and smiled. "But I'm sure it was fine." He told her. It did reassure her; Anna smiled back at Kristoff making his heart go all warm. He had been so worried and the doctors told him she had cancer. But if you took one glance at her you could never tell if she was that sick. Obviously, he never even saw it coming.

"So, how long do they plan to keep me hostage? It was just a panic attack, right?" Kristoff kept himself from frowning but he felt guilty inside for lying to her. He forced himself to smile and nodded.

"Shouldn't be long." He told her. He didn't expect to know how Elsa planned to keep this from her. Anna had cancer; she was going to find out one way or another. And it had taken a lot of convincing to have the doctor's keep it from her at least for a little while.

"I miss my bed." Anna said rolling her eyes. "And I'm starving." She sighed leaning back against her pillows. She didn't like hospitals. The last time she was here was when her parent's had gotten in the horrible accident and Elsa and Anna were called. And then they died.

"We'll get you something to eat when you get out of here." Kristoff promised her. He happened to look up just as the doctor walked in. Anna glanced over and smiled causing the doctor to smile back. This time it was a blond doctor with her hair pulled back into a tight high pony tail. But she had a bright smile.

"I have some news; can I talk to you outside?" She asked Kristoff. He nodded and squeezed Anna's hand before getting to his feet.

"Wait, why can't you tell me? It was just a panic attack, right? Why do I have to stay?" Anna asked looking from Kristoff to the doctor.

"Of course you're able to know." The doctor said grinning. Kristoff's heart practically stopped. "I just have some antibiotics to give you to take home with you. It'll help the attacks." The doctor told her to calm her nervous. Kristoff smiled slightly at the doctor and he felt he could breathe again. The doctor handed Kristoff the yellow-orange bottle that was half full of pills. "One a day." She told him. He nodded. The doctor smiled and nodded at Anna and then at Kristoff and she left.

"What's going on?" Anna asked. "Kristoff, are you hiding something from me?" She asked. Kristoff laughed slightly and shook his head.

"What? Of course not. What would I be hiding from you?" Anna didn't know what she had in mind. She just felt like there was something she needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5- Hans is Over for Dinner

"Elsa left in a hurry last night. She said you were in the hospital." Hans said brushing Anna's hair's behind her ear. It was lunch time and Hans had asked to take Anna out instead of staying at school. They were sitting on the local park ,on an old fountain, behind all the play grounds and the trails. So they were completely alone. One of his hands rest on her upper thigh and he made slow circles with his thumb while the other was placed on her cheek. "What happened?" He asked her.

"It was just a panic attack. I get them all the time." Anna said, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. After all, in her eyes, it wasn't. After she came home Elsa had already been in bed. Kristoff left her with the medication she was forced to take now. And they asked to see her back in two weeks. She didn't know why it was such a big deal. But she didn't mind it. You could never be too careful.

"But you're okay?" He asked her. Anna nodded and smiled. She was happy to feel like someone cared about her. She did feel like Hans cared about her and she was convinced she was in love with him. She was in love, for the first time in her life.

"I'm okay." She repeated. "But they've got me on this medication. It's new. Every other time I went I didn't have to take anything. But it's a daily pill thing." She shrugged again; to her it was no big deal.

"Have you spoken to Elsa much?" He asked her. He had to admit that he was slightly worried that Elsa would tell Anna about what happened at the restaurant and he would lose all his chances with her little sister.

"No. I think she's going on one of her raids again." Anna muttered. Hans looked at her in confusion.

"One of her raids?" He asked again laughing slightly. Anna laughed realizing that it was just what she called them and no one ever knew what she was talking about. Ofcourse he was confused.

"Yeah. It's just sometimes Elsa seems like she's… Like a sister, you know? And she wants to hang out with me. To go to the movies and go shopping and out for coffee. But sometimes she's so distant and she doesn't talk to me. It's like we're not related at all." Anna looked done when his hand was and placed her smaller one on top of his. She smiled softly to herself.

"Sounds like you're going through a lot right now." Hans muttered dropping his hand down to her arm and moving up and down in a comforting motion.

"Yeah. But I'll get over it. Elsa will get over it. Everything will go back to normal in a couple of days. But let's not talk about me." Anna said shaking her head and looking back up at him. "Let's talk about something else. Anything you wanna talk about?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and then kissed her lip's softly.

Kissing Anna wasn't anything like kissing her sister. Anna was slow and sweet and she was kind with her kiss while Elsa is almost the exact opposite. Maybe it was because she had been drinking. But he discovered that even though they were sisters they were nothing alike. The way they acted, the way they kissed, that way they look even in some ways. While he was occupying her with his lip's, her hand moved around his neck and his hand on her tight moved higher so her came to the lining of her jean shorts.

That's when it seemed to be going too far. Anna pushed on his chest and pulled away quickly taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his. Then Hans had remembered that he was her first boyfriend after all. She wasn't use to any of this. It made it so much easier. He smiled and so did she even though she was embarrassed.

"You wanna come to dinner tonight?" Anna asked. "I mean…at…uh, at my house?" She looked up at him. He was slightly shocked by her offer and again his thoughts drifted to Elsa. Would she be there? Would it be too much for all three of them to be in the same room? Surly she wouldn't tell while he was there. Would she?

"Sure." He said. Because he was also desperate to speak with Elsa again.

* * *

Anna came home a couple hours later and Elsa was still sitting in her room. Anna knocked three times and waited for a reply. Elsa opened the door. She was still in her pyjamas and she looked like hell.

"Umm, good morning?" Anna said, stepping back slightly to let her walk past her. Elsa mumbled something Anna couldn't really understand so she just brushed it off. "That's nice. So, I invited Hans over for dinner." Elsa stopped in her tracks at his name making Anna almost run into her and sends them both tumbling down the stairs.

"What? Without telling me? Anna!" Elsa turning and Anna frowned.

"Sorry? I didn't know I had to ask permission to bring my boyfriend over to my house." Anna muttered. Elsa wanted to tell her so bad, she stuck up for him constantly but she didn't know how much of a lying asshole he was. How much Elsa herself was. She felt so awful. But she couldn't hurt her sister by telling her. She was doing the right thing, right? Elsa turned away from her and started down the stairs.

"No, of course not. You're right. I'm sorry, Anna. It's fine." Elsa reassured her. Anna went after her deciding now was a good time to ask about last night's dinner.

"How did dinner go?" Anna asked. Elsa ran a hand through her hair and let out breath through her lip's.

"Fine." She lied. She just couldn't tell Anna about what happened. Elsa had been drinking and it was a mistake. It will never happen again. Ever, Elsa won't let it. But she knew the guilt would eat her from the inside out.

"That's it? That's all I get? Fine?" Anna asked wanting to know more.

"Weren't you just with your boyfriend? Why didn't you ask him?" Elsa asked looking through the fridge to find something to eat. Anna sighed sitting on the counter and taking an apple from the basket.

"He wouldn't tell me either." Anna muttered shaking her head. Elsa rolled her eyes, but she had her back to Anna so she couldn't see. She hated keeping thing's from her but it's not like it was her idea. Hans had kissed her. She didn't kiss him. It was his job. Right?

"All you need to know is its fine. Not that it matters because apparently if I said I didn't like him, you'd still see him." Elsa turned to face her sister. A look of guilt crossed over Anna's face and she looked down biting her lip.

"I didn't mean that Elsa. If you really don't want me to see him then I won't. I need someone to tell me I'm not crazy for dating this guy." Anna said rubbing her thumb on the apple. "Elsa." Anna muttered softly. Elsa looked up at her. "Why did I go to the hospital yesterday?" She asked. She couldn't shake the feeling the Kristoff had been hiding something from her.

"Kristoff said you passed out. It was a panic attack like you always get. Kristoff just freaked out about it." Elsa said shrugging her shoulders but her palms were begging to sweat and she wanted so badly to wrap her sister in her arms. To tell her everything was alright even though nothing was. Cancer. Their mother had the same type of caner which made sense.

After coming home from the hospital that night Elsa did tons of research on Leukaemia. She doesn't remember much because she was half drunk but she did remember reading it was passed through the family. Obviously, Anna was going to find out one way or another. But she just needed her sister to be okay for now. At least to get through school without having the thought of 'oh my god, I'm going to die.' All day.

"Kristoff acted like he was hiding something at the doctor's office." She said. "I didn't know what it was…But just something. He was keeping something from me, Elsa I know it."

"Like I said, Kristoff freaked out about it. He was probably just nervous. Don't worry about it." Elsa patted the top of Anna's hair and smiled. She walked out of the kitchen and their conversation was over.

* * *

"Elsa! Hans is here!" Anna chirped hopping to her feet to get the door. Elsa was in the kitchen with Grace talking and probably helping with the food. Elsa didn't like to make Grace cook all the time. They didn't pay her so she just did it because she wanted to. Both of them told her it wasn't necessary but Grace refused to leave. It was nice to have someone else around the house anyway.

Anna opened the door to reveal Hans. She smiled letting him inside and shutting the door behind her. It was the first time he was over at her house so it was nerve racking. But she didn't mind much, she liked to be on her toes. But she hoped he liked the house. Even if it was unusually huge for only two people. Grace came in with Elsa trailing behind her, Grace wiping her hands on her apron and Elsa with her head down.

It was the first time Hans had seen Elsa since she refused to let him take her to the hospital and she ended up walking instead. He found himself smiling at her before he noticed the cook looking lady was holding out her hand to him.

"I'm Grace." Grace told him smiling brightly. Anna rocked back and forth from her heels to her toes looking from Grace to Hans. Hans smiled back at her, taking her hand and shaking and introducing himself as well. "Oh, I know who you are. Anna never stop's talking about you." Grace smiled and Anna's cheek's became pink. She stopped rocking and took Hans' hand leading him through the house.

After a tour around the house Anna said she was going to get drinks for them so they can wait until dinner is done. While she was gone Hans made his way around the living room, examining everything.

"What are you doing?" Hans turned to face Elsa who was standing in the door way, afraid to come any closer. He grinned. "Where's Anna?" She asked.

"In the kitchen, I think. She said she's going to get drinks." Hans told her. He made his way over to her since she wasn't planning on coming closer. Wrapping an arm around her waist and bending close to her ear. "Long time no see." He muttered. Elsa couldn't move until she felt his hot breath on her neck and managed to push him away.

"Stop." She demanded even though it was weak. Hans chuckled and turned his back to her. "What happened at Dinner…It's not going to happen again. It can't." She told him.

"Oh no. Of course not." Hans waved it off like it was no big deal but for some reason that made her angry. She clutched her fist by her sides and she saw Hans smirk. "But you let me know when you're done with that attitude and ready for it to happen again. I'll be here." Hans promised.

"It's not going to…" She cut herself off when Anna returned to the living room handing Hans a can before she noticed Elsa.

"Oh, Elsa. Did you need help in the kitchen?" Anna asked ready to set her can down to go help. Elsa forced a smiled and shook her head.

"Grace said she'd finish up. I thought I'd come to see what you two are up to. What are you guys talking about?" She asked sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.

"Your house is beautiful." Hans spoke first running his fingertip's over the fireplace. Anna sat on the edge of the chair to examine Hans and Elsa speaking to each other. They both claim that the dinner went fine but she never got any detail. She wanted detail. She could by reading them.

"Thank you. Grace, our maid… Sort of, cleans constantly. Anna is a huge clean freak as well." Elsa said glancing at her sister. Anna blushed and smiled.

"You aren't so we have to keep the house clean." Anna pressed. Elsa chuckled.

"I am very capable of keeping thing's clean. I just don't clean constantly." Elsa said. "Thing's don't have to be in order twenty-four-seven." Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, but when we have guest they do." Anna said, glancing at Hans. Elsa decided if she just ignored what happened that night then it would go away. She wouldn't think about his lips on hers and she won't let it happen again.

"And they are, thanks to you and Grace." Hans laughed as the two sisters' argued back and forth. He longed to have a relationship like theirs with any one of his brothers. But all his life he was just left out. Ignored and forgotten by everyone of his family members. No one would ever get that.

"The house is lovely. Just as I'm sure everyone that lives in it is." His eye's flickered to Elsa's just for moments before they went back to Anna's. Anna must have not noticed the hesitation because she blushed right on the spot. How was she so deeply into him that she couldn't see this little signs? Elsa pleaded that she would before it was too late. Before she found out about what happened at dinner.

* * *

Hans' hand rested on Anna's knee throughout the beginning of dinner. Grace left after she was introduced and Elsa, Hans, and Anna strike up lovely conversation about Hans' business that his family runs together.

"If it's so huge and important then why would you want to move away? Don't you want to be part of it" Elsa asked confused to the whole subject. It just didn't make sense why anyone would want to move away from their family so quickly. They must not know what it's like to lose both your parents.

"Because I just didn't belong there." Hans answered simply.

"Of course you belonged there. They're your family, Hans. You have to belong there somewhere. You have twelve brothers. I find it hard to believe you can't connect to one of them!" Elsa exclaimed stabbing her green beans with her fork. Anna was confused as to why her sister was getting so worked up about it. But she was too afraid to butt in now.

"Not everyone gets a perfect family, Elsa. Sometimes you just don't fit in." He told her. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you directing that towards me?" Elsa asked. "You think I have a perfect family? My parents are dead, Hans! No one else is here but Anna-"

"Just because it's just Anna doesn't mean it's not perfect." Hans said. "As long as it's good enough for you, then it's perfect. And you seem to be getting along quite well." Hans commented.

"Okay. So why is your family not good enough for you?" Elsa asked.

"I never said they weren't good enough for me. I'm not good enough for them. We've been over this." Hans rolled his eyes, bored with the conversation.

"What are they like?" Elsa asked.

"They're awful! We played hide and seek as kids and I'd always hide and then come out hours later to find them playing video games. They do it just to get rid of me. Elsa, I didn't belong there. I belong here. With Anna." He smiled warmly and looked over at Anna squeezing her knee. She smiled softly, looking at him. For a moment they just stared at each other. Until the quiet was uncomfortable to Elsa. She cleared her throat.

"I'm going to wash the dishes." She said, getting to her feet and gathering the dishes. Hans got up as well, taking his plate with him.

"I'll help." He said in a way that Elsa couldn't argue with. She was grateful for the help but wished it was Anna that offered.

"You get very defensive when you have your mind set on something." Hans said. Elsa glared at him. "Am I not allowed to talk?" He asked her.

"Not like that, not to me." She said sternly. Hans rolled his eyes. He stopped drying the plate and turned around pressing his back to the counter and looking at the blond. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Elsa asked.

"You know… You're beautiful. Even when you're angry." Hans smiled. Elsa dropped the glass she had been rinsing and it dropped in the sink but thankfully didn't break.

"Hans. Stop." Elsa demanded.

"I think you want it to happen again." Hans crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the wall on the far side of the kitchen.

"Even if I did, which I don't, it couldn't because you're with Anna." Her voice dropped to a whisper. Anna was up stairs, in her room so it wasn't possible for her to hear their conversation but she wasn't about to take chances. She turned on her side, matching his position and her eye's scanned his jaw line. She remembered flashes of the way her hands skimmed his skin and how he…

"You don't have to sit there and fantasise about it. You can do what you want to me, as you please. Be my guest." Hans grinned at her his voice pulling her eyes to his.

"Stop." She said again but it was so weak it was probably hard to hear. It was her first kiss and it just so happened to be with a lying, cheating, jerk who is obsessed with himself. The truth was she did want it to happen again. But not with him. She didn't want to kiss Hans but she wanted to kiss someone. She was lonely and she wanted someone to love her, the way Hans acted to love Anna. The way Kristoff actually loved Anna.

"I can stop whenever you stop." Hans told her.

"I'm not interested in you." Elsa said sharply. "I was interested in the kiss." She admitted.

"It was your first, I could tell." Hans said. She looked at him in surprise.

"There was nothing wrong with my kiss! I just… Wasn't expecting it. I wasn't ready." Elsa protested. Hans rolled his eye's finding himself enjoying how defensive she got over her ability to kiss.

"But it was your first." Hans said, it wasn't a question. He knew. Elsa just nodded. "Do you girl's just never leave the house? I was Anna's first kiss too." Hans said.

"I know." Elsa muttered. "And you're an asshole. It's because of people like you I never leave the house." Elsa told him walking past him with a dish rag in her hand. She began to wipe down the counters. She felt his strong arm's go around her waist and again she couldn't move. Couldn't breathe, his head rested against her back.

"But don't you want this?" He asked softly. She did want it, she wanted it all. She wanted to move out and to live with someone who loved her and she loved. She wanted to be able to roll over in the morning and see the face of the one she loved. She wanted to be able to kiss them whenever she wanted. She wanted someone to be hers as she was theirs. But she didn't want it with Hans. She finally moved away from him continuing to wipe the counters.

"Not with someone like you." She said harshly. There wasn't any more discussion. Hans left, Elsa assumed he went upstairs with Anna or maybe he went home. It didn't matter. When he was gone she sat at the kitchen table and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, so sorry for the late update! I was having difficulties with computer stuff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. (: **


	6. Chapter 6- Party Invite

"Hey, Kristoff. What's it like working here?" Anna asked, leaning over the table and resting her elbow's on top.

"With you around, it's hard." He muttered. She looked up at him with mock shock, not that he noticed. He was too busy asking a couple at another table if they needed anything.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because you ask too many questions. And you like to talk to me, which is great…" He talked to another couple about refills on their water before turning back to her. "But why when I'm working?" He asked her.

"I was thinking about working here over the summer. School's almost out and…I'll get my license soon and I'll have like nothing to after school is taken care of. So I thought it'd be fun to get a job." Anna explained.

"You're serious?" He asked her. It would be odd to work with Anna. It'd be harder to work with Anna around, just like it was hard to work with her here just ordering coffee. It was hard to do anything with Anna around. At least for him. He was always distracted by the little things she did. He didn't know if he could do it.

"Yeah, sure. I mean. If you think I could do it? It doesn't look hard." She shrugged her shoulders. She had been looking around and asked Elsa about it. Her sister is the one who sent her here. Even if Anna was oblivious to what her sister was trying to do, Elsa wouldn't stop trying to get the two to spend as much time together as possible.

"Of course you could do it…I just…Why here?" He asked.

"I like it here. It's like a second home. Mostly because you work here and Elsa is always here but it'd be fun to work together…Don't you think?" She asked. She didn't want to make it seem she was trying to…invade his work space or whatever by getting a job here. But she really wanted to do something over the summer. The bell at the door rung and Anna was drawn from her thoughts when Hans walked into the café. She had asked him to meet her here. She hopped out of her seat leaving her conversation with Kristoff and moving towards her boyfriend.

Kristoff looked up to the door as well. His face dropping as Anna stood on her tip toes to peck Hans' cheek. He turned his back to them quickly, rolling his eyes in the process. He probably couldn't work with her here if he was going to keep showing up. He hated everything about him and he hasn't even met the guy. All he knew was he had known Anna for a long time while Hans had only known her for a month or so now. And he managed to steal her heart away within their first meeting and Kristoff could barely talk to her at some points.

Anna and Hans go into some deep conversation whilst Kristoff goes to make his rounds. Not in a good mood any more. _Why did they have to come here? _He thought. _How long were they planning on staying?_ He couldn't stand the way she looked at him or the way his hand seemed to always be holding hers or rest on her thigh while they talked. This is why it was a bad idea for her to get a job here. But it was all just because Kristoff couldn't handle it. Maybe Elsa was right, maybe he should talk to Anna about how he felt.

He almost snorted at the thought. There was no way he could do that. Not anymore at least.

"It's so great to see you, Elsa. I have to admit, I was surprised you asked me to meet you. Are you ready to stop…?"

"Shut up!" Elsa snapped at Hans. She took his hand and pulled him through the crowed pressing her hands to his back and pushing him down a hallway before closing a door behind her. She pressed her back to the door and sighed. "Don't think anything of this. I know exactly what you're thinking but it's not like that. I just needed to talk to you about something." Elsa told him. She had gotten better at not thinking about the kiss and wanting to be with someone when she was around him. Mostly it was hatred that she felt when she was with him now. Even if he was just hanging out with Anna, every time she saw him, it was hatred. He was going to hurt Anna, just like she predicted from the beginning.

"Fire away." Hans said leaning against a railway. She had asked to meet him while he was at lunch for school. She needed to talk to him before she lost her confidence. There was no time to wait until he was out of school. She just hoped Anna didn't catch her while she was here.

"Anna deserves to know about what we…what you did." Elsa spoke quietly afraid they'd get caught. But Hans did no such thing. He spoke like he normally would, whilst she spoke in a soft whisper.

"You keep saying that. But you're not telling her. So I see no reason to be worried." Hans said.

"I'm giving you a chance to tell her yourself." Elsa told him. He looked at her with amusement. She thought she could control him. Just by telling him what to do? She should know better by now.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" He asked.

"If you don't then I will. It will hurt her worse if she finds out from someone else. But once she's done hurting all that will be left is hatred." Elsa warned him.

"She'll hate you." Hans told her.

"And you. I'm her sister, I live with her. You kissed me and I had alcohol… She'll learn to forgive me, Hans. But she'll never forgive you. And I know Anna. She'll make you regret what you did. She doesn't deserve this Hans. Please, tell her." Elsa begged.

"I don't think you'll do it." Hans said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know nothing about me. All I want is for Anna to be okay. I want her to be happy. She's happy with you… But you've ruined it. She's going to find out even if you or I don't tell her. She's smart." Elsa told him. "She's my sister… And she deserves better than this… Better then you." _Better than me._She thought towards herself harshly.

"I don't care." Hans shot back at her. It hit her again that it was true. Hans didn't care. He had kissed her knowing that Anna would find out. Knowing that she would be hurt. Heart broken. Torn apart. He knew… And that's what he wanted. That was his plan all along. "Once I'm done with her, you'll have to put up with her. It won't involve me anymore." Elsa's face grew red with anger. She wanted to hit something. To hit him. Hard against his chest and yell and scream and cry. But there was no time, because he left then. And she was alone. All she knew now was that she'd have to tell her. She'd have to tell her that Hans kissed her sister and that he wouldn't leave her alone whenever Anna wasn't around. She'd watch her sister's heart break again.

* * *

"Anna, I have to tell you something." Elsa said. They had just gotten back from the hospital and were parked outside their house. Elsa knew Grace was inside and she needed to talk to Anna about this. She needed to breathe again. Anna looked at her sister.

"Okay…?" Anna said raising her eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked.

"You remember when… When we fought about Hans kissing you for the first time?" Elsa asked. She gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She didn't wait for her sister to answer. "I gave off that I didn't like this guy…"

"But you had dinner with him. You changed your mind…right?" Anna asked. Elsa closed her eyes.

"Please, let me finish." She muttered. "I still don't like him…I think he's bad for you. He's just…I don't…"

"You had dinner; you told me you changed your mind! Elsa, you can't keep changing your mind." Anna muttered shaking her head. She was confused, what had happened that made her change her mind again?

"He's cheating, Anna!" Elsa rushed out, turning to her sister. Anna's eyes grew wide and she balled her hands into a fist. She refused to believe what her sister was saying.

"You're lying." She muttered. "You're making this up!" Hans was a good guy, she knew it. He wouldn't cheat, he wouldn't even think about cheating! Anna trusted him with her life and he did the same. He wouldn't cheat, not on Anna. It wasn't true.

"Anna, I'm not…I'm…"

"How do you know?" She interrupted. Elsa swallowed. She could do it. She had to tell Anna what happened at the restaurant.

"I just do Anna…Please, believe me." Elsa said.

Or maybe she couldn't.

"You seriously want me to believe you just because? No proof? Nothing? How is that logical…"

"I'm your sister! Why would I ever lie to you?" Elsa asked, hurt. Anna bit down on her lip and just shook her head before pushing out of the car and back into the house, straight to her bedroom. Elsa pressed her forehead to the top of the wheel and groans.

It was like there were two Anna's now-a-days. One that was bubbly and upbeat always wanting to be up and about most of the time with Elsa but as soon as Elsa tried to give her sister advice about Hans she goes stiff. She gets angry and they fight. Elsa hated it, but she didn't know how to fix it.

She finally got out of the car and went inside, throwing her keys on the kitchen table with more force than intended. Grace looked up from the dishes. How was that girl always doing dishes? Only two people lived here!

"What's the matter?" Grace asked going back to working with the dishes.

"She doesn't get it, Grace! I'm not…I'm not insane for pushing it, am I? I just want her to be okay…She's going to get hurt…I just know it. I want her to be happy but she cannot be happy with him! I don't know how to make her see…She's being such a…such a Brat!" Elsa turned her back to Grace and pressed her palm to her forehead. She was just tired, she needed to sleep. But she also felt she should rant some more. Just to get it off her chest.

"Him?" Grace asked calmly. She was use to Elsa's blow up's like this. She figured it was better for her to yell and scream at the poor maid instead of going off and drinking too much. Elsa may be old enough to drink but she never drunk responsibly.

"Hans! He's such a di-"

"Language!" Grace reminds her.

"…guy! He's such a freaking guy! Why can't she be enough for him why does he have to cheat? To kiss other people to kiss…." She stopped herself. She let out a sigh and then laughed pathetically. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine. Please, go on." Grace told her.

"I can't. I have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Grace. Thanks again. For everything." Elsa nodded at her and made her way upstairs to her room.

* * *

"I want to get away for a while." Elsa said holding her coffee cup too tightly. Kristoff looked up at her in shock.

"What?" He asked her. She sighed heavily.

"I want to go somewhere. I don't know where…Anywhere but here." Elsa muttered.

"Why? With who? Anna?" He asked. Elsa shook her head. She'd been thinking about it for a while. She felt like Anna and her needed some space, it was intense at the dinner table and they started fighting more. She hated being at the house and Anna was never home. She was always gone, with Hans, Elsa guessed.

"Just me." She answered.

"No way." He replied stubbornly. He stopped his working and turned to her. Elsa narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"What do you mean "no way"?" She asked.

"When you met me at the Hospital, you were drunk."

"I wasn't drunk…"

"You had been drinking." Kristoff muttered their voices dropped to a whisper almost. "Anna really does worry about you, Elsa. Even if you two are going through a hard time right now. She'll worry while you're gone if you're alone." He told her.

"I seriously doubt that…"

"Then you don't know Anna. And I'll worry about you. Even if it's not for drinking. What do you plan to do all alone anyway?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Not be at the house. I just think if I had enough time to think… I could get Anna to understand. Or maybe she can get me to understand. Trust me, Kristoff. We both need this." Elsa told him. Kristoff sighed running a hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so." He mumbled going back to his work. "Hey, do you know anything about Anna wanting a job or something? She came by and asked about work here…"

"Oh yeah? I knew nothing about that!" Elsa said enthusiastically. Kristoff rolled his eyes but found himself smiling slightly.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do…But it's not going to work. Especially not now. Hans and Anna seem to be doing very well." He told her.

"But they shouldn't be. I'm telling you, Hans is an awful boyfriend. And if you would just…."

"Talk to her. I know, Elsa. You keep telling me."

"Then why don't you?" She encouraged.

"Because I can't. I see how happy he makes her…And I know I could never do that. She doesn't even look at me that way, Elsa. She never will. I've learned it the hard way."

"Yet you still have this huge crush on her. For four damn years you've had a crush on her. Talk to her. Maybe you can while I'm away!" Elsa smiled brightly. Krsitoff smiled but shook his head. He liked the thought of talking to Anna. He had daydreamt about how it would go. He'd tell her and she'd say she felt the same way.

"Yeah, maybe." He said, though he didn't believe he could.

* * *

On her way to school Anna was looking forward to seeing Hans again. When she walked down the hall towards his locker she was comforted by the voices that buzzed around her. People were already talking about the weekend. She waved to some of her friends and some people chirped "hello" to Anna. But when she came closer to his locker she noticed a familiar voice that did not bring her joy in the morning.

Heather Relends was leaning against the locker next to Hans. Hans was smiling, laughing at something Heather had said. He had a hand resting against the locker on one side of her head and the other was stuffed in his pocket. Anna grew angry… Something even more then anger. Then she realized that it was jealousy. She pushed herself back behind the corner but never took her eyes off of the two. Heather held her books close to her chest with one arm and the other twirled a strand of hair around her perfect little finger making Anna roll her eyes.

Heather and Hans talked for a while before she finally left and Anna walked up to Hans. He was now moving through his locker. Anna slipped her hand in his and forced a bright smile.

"Hi, babe." She said reaching up on her toes and kissing him before he had time to process what she was doing. But once he did his arm slipped around her waist and Anna relaxed a little. Once she pulled away Hans didn't move his arm. He looked at her.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"I'm just making sure everyone knows that what mine is mine." Anna said in a low voice without wiping the smile off her face. She turned to scan the crowed, her smile only growing when she saw Heather looking at them, blowing a bubble with her pink bubble gum. Anna turned back to Hans, slipping her arm down his neck and back to her side.

"Hey, I have a perfect place where you can do just that." Hans told her, he shut his locker and took her hand. Once again, this movement comforted her. What Elsa said was not true. Hans would never cheat on her. It wasn't unnatural for him to talk to other girls. She knew that.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Liam is throwing a party, sort of a spring break party, would you be interested?" He asked her. Anna laughed lightly.

"A spring break party? We still have a week or two before Spring break." Anna said.

"Yeah, but he has the house to himself this weekend. So, you interested?" He asked. She thought about Heather, would he ask her if she said no? She didn't have to think about it long, she was almost sure he would.

"Sound's great." She told him. Hans grinned and nodded at her. He bent down, kissing her on the lips quickly before letting go of her hand and making his way to first period.


	7. Chapter 7- Big Fun

Anna came home from hanging out with Hans. They had worked out plans for the party; he was going to pick her up later tonight. She had to go home to get dressed. Elsa was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"Hey." Anna said, smiling at her sister and resting her bag on a hook near the door. Elsa looked up and nodded.

"Hi." She replied before going back to reading. Anna made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm going out tonight." Anna said, sliding into the chair across from her sister. Elsa nodded slowly. She again assumed she was going out with Hans.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Liam's party." She answered. "Hans is friends with him. He asked me to come. I'll be gone for a while. I just… Wanted to let you know." She started to get up but Elsa reached for her hand and stopped her.

"Anna, wait…" She looked up at her and Anna looked back down at her. _I'm sorry__. _She wanted to say. "Be safe, alright?" Anna sighed and nodded.

"Thanks." She muttered. She went upstairs to get dressed.

Anna pulled on a skirt and a plain blue tee shirt and put on some of her black flats. She braided her hair in two braids and rested one over each shoulder. When she decided she was ready she texted her boyfriend to let him know. Moments later, Hans was pulling into their drive way. He knocked on their door and Anna hurried to the door and opened up. Hans reviled a smile and Anna couldn't help but smile back.

"Let me just get my purse. Then we can leave" Anna assured him. He nodded and she left to get her purse. She went to her room. She threw her purse over her shoulder and spotted the box of condom's laying on her dresser that her friend had bought her once she found out Anna had her first boyfriend.

'_Be safe.'_

Her sister's words rung in her ears. She bit down on her lip and fumbled to get the box open. She took two out of the box and put them safely in her bag. Just in case. Then she headed down stairs.

"Ready to go?" He asked once she reappeared in the door way. Anna nodded.

"Elsa, I'm leaving! Bye!" Anna yelled up to her sister who was in her room. Then she shut the door and they got into Hans' car and they were on their way to a party. Anna was excited and nervous all at the same time.

* * *

They pulled into a drive way of a huge house and Anna felt her heart beat pick up the pace. She had been to parties before. This one was different, because she was with her boyfriend and she had condoms in her purse. They got out and they made their way to the door hand in hand and the music grew louder. She felt giddy as they stepped inside and the warmth of people's bodies surrounded them. The music was louder and as someone passed them Anna was bumped running into Hans.

He wrapping his arms around her waist as her cheeks grew pink and she started to move away. She looked up at him and he laughed lightly, he kissed her nose bending towards her ear to talk to where she could hear him.

"I'm gonna get use drinks, be right back." He slipped away from her before she could refuse to leave his side. He was gone before she could say anything about it. Anna stood there looking at the crowed muttering an apology whenever someone walked past her or bumped her. She chewed on her bottom lip and waited for Hans to return. But after a while he never did come back and she thought that maybe he got lost or just couldn't find her.

"You come here alone?" She looked up, startled. "You've been standing there for about half an hour. You look lost. Drink?" There was a boy standing in front of her, he was tall and brunette. He was holding out a beer to her, Anna shook her head but smiled.

"No, I came with my boyfriend. He went to get drinks." She told him. The boy scoffed and rolled his eye's sipping from his bottle.

"Thirty minutes ago?" He asked her. Anna frowned and scanned the crowed again in hopes to catch Hans somewhere. She laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She muttered. "Why do you care anyway?" She asked. He raised his hands slightly in surrender and chuckled.

"I was just trying to be nice. What's your name?" He asked. She hesitated for a little while, she didn't know why. He seemed like a nice guy ad all, she was just wondering why he showed interest in her.

"Anna. Yours?" She asked him.

"Logan. Do you know Liam personally?" He asked. Anna still scanned the crowed. She hoped that Hans would pop up any moment but then she was slightly afraid that he wouldn't. She could barely even hear Logan half because she wasn't necessarily paying attention and half because the music was so loud.

"No. I think Hans does." Anna told him. He nodded slowly. He didn't show any signs of going away anytime soon so Anna turned her attention to him and smiled, Hans would come back. She just had to stop searching.

"Hans, your boyfriend?" He asked. Anna nodded. "You sure you don't just want that drink now? I can show you where they're at? Maybe we'll run into him on our way or something?" Logan offered. Anna let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"That'd be great." She told him. They then pushed their way through the crowed as Logan led her towards the kitchen.

When in the kitchen they happened to run into Hans. He was talking to some of his friends he had run into and he apologized a million times before handing Anna her drink he had gone to get thirty minutes ago. Logan had disappeared and Anna didn't know where he had gone, but frankly she didn't care much. Eventually they finished their drinks with Anna feeling guilty the whole time she drunk. What would her sister think? But she brushed it off because her sister wasn't here. She was here to have a good time, not worry about what her sister would think.

Hans dragged Anna to the dance floor. She wasn't aware she could dance in fact she was sure that she couldn't, but the alcohol she had consumed laughed at that fact. She couldn't even describe what was going on while they were there. Bodies bumped her every which way. Hans' hands never left her hips, occasionally she'd wrap her arms around him because she had stumbled or tripped over her own feet. But for the most part, they just danced.

They danced through multiple songs before Hans told her he'd be right back. She didn't want to let him leave. But she had to pee. While he left to do whatever, she made it her mission to try to find a bathroom. She pushed through the crowd and went up flights of stairs. She checked almost every bedroom until finally she came across the bathroom.

"Oh thank god." She mumbled shutting the door behind her. After she was done she washed her hands and fixed her hair though it was impossible to make it look good again. She was glad it was so dark down there. She looked like hell. She left the bathroom squeezing past a couple that seemed to be on their way up stairs if they could separate their faces for five second's and walk up stairs.

Anna went back into the crowed to find Hans and eventually she did find him. Him and Heather. She watched them again, he had a hand on her waist this time and it made her want to hit something. She was laughing and curling her hair around her finger like she always did talking to any boy. They were both smiling, Anna was jealous.

Heather was wearing what looked like only half a shirt and really short shorts. But it was her normal outfit. She had the perfect body and Anna didn't fail to see that. Her skin was tan and she had beautiful green eyes. She was pretty. Prettier then Anna was.

"If looks could kill…" She looked up, seeing Logan standing beside her. He was looking in the direction that she was. He sighed before looking back at her and grinning. "Heather has her way of getting to everybody, she sees a couple that are doing good and she wants to break them apart. It's just how she works." Logan said as if Anna didn't already know.

"Do you want to dance?" Anna asked him, he was surprised by her offer but he nodded. Anna took his hand and disappeared into the crowd of people again. He was lost as to what she wanted him to do until she guided his hand's to her hip's just as Hans was positioned moment's ago. They danced together, bumping closer every once in a while.

* * *

They only got through a song and a half when Logan stopped due to a hand tapping his shoulder. It was Hans. Anna couldn't smile that small smile that appeared on her face. Hans and Logan spoke in hushed voices for a while before he disappeared and Hans took his place. One hand running a thumb over her cheek and the other on her waist.

"What was that about?" Hans asked her speaking right next to her ear so she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Anna just shrugged her shoulders.

"You weren't here and I wanted to dance." Anna answered simply. "Where were you?" She asked wanting to see if he'd tell her. Tell her that he was with another girl. With his hand on her waist. If he was going to tell her it was Heather.

"I had to call someone." Hans told her. She knew he was lying but she wouldn't call him out on it just yet. So she just nodded and they went on dancing. Then he told her he wanted to talk to her and led her away from the music. They went on the back porch where the music wasn't as loud. "Do you know who that guy was?"

"What guy?" Anna asked playing it innocent. If he was going to lie who he was with when he went to go 'call someone' ,then she was going to act like she had done nothing wrong.

"Don't play dumb." Hans muttered shaking his head. Anna was hurt; he had never called her out like that. And it hurt, she didn't want to fight but she had a feeling they'd argue.

"His name is Logan." Anna said. "He's nice. While you were gone for thirty minutes 'getting drink's' he offered me a drink. And then he showed her where the kitchen was. He helped me find you when you ran away…"

"I wasn't running away, Anna. I told you. I ran into some friends."

"Like Heather?" Anna shot at him. "I saw you talking to her this morning." Anna said softly.

"We were talking." Hans said simply.

"Were you just talking when you were with her a few minutes ago? With your hand on her waist?" Anna sneered rolling her eyes and turning her back to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Anna…"

"Don't!" She yelled. "I was told you cheated on me, Hans." She was turned back around. "But I thought, no… That couldn't be true. He wouldn't do that. But now I'm thinking I might have been wrong to stick up for you."

"We were just talking!" Hans yelled. "Why are you always so controlling and obsessive…"

"Excuse me?" Anna interrupted.

"I don't like you talking to that guy, Anna." He told her in a low voice.

"Logan, his name is Logan. And I'll stop talking to him when you stop talking to Heather. Good luck." She walked past him back into the house where the party was being held.

She went back to the bathroom, holding back her tears. She pressed her back to the door and hugged her knees to her chest biting her lip and trying to control her breath. Hans wasn't cheating. They were just talking. That's all it was. And this was just an argument. They were going to get through this. There was a knock on the bathroom door multiple times making her jump. She got to her feet, opening the door.

"Sorry." She mumbled to the girl who was waiting. She pushed past her and went down stairs. As she went down the stairs she grew an idea to get past this all. Or at least to prove something to herself. She found Hans leaning against a wall sipping from a bottle. Thank god he wasn't with Heather or any other girl. She smiled at him, pressing close to him so they could hear each other speak.

"I'm sorry for the outburst." She muttered, pressing her lips to his. Even though he was confused for a moment, he seemed to get the idea and his arms went around her waist. It felt like it had been forever since she had gotten to kiss him. She pulled away with the same smile. "I hope I can make it up to you." She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out one of the little packages slipping it in his back pocket.

"Anna…?" He questioned, but she shushed him with another kiss. They both smelt and tasted like the alcohol they had been drinking. Once she pulled away, he was smiling too.

"Come up stairs?" She asked. He just nodded and she took his hand and they made their way upstairs. Really, Anna had no idea what she was doing. She had never done anything like this. But she had been drinking and they were at the party. She didn't necessarily intend to go far. Not really, she just needed to know that he wasn't cheating. Or at least planning to.

* * *

They found a room and Anna felt like she had when they first walked into the party. Excited and scared all at once. She shut the door behind her and then he kissed her, cupping her face with his hands. Everything moved quickly and she didn't know how she was doing the things she was.

Even if she didn't know what to do, everything else on her did. Her hand tangled in his hair and pulled him as close as possible. His hands travelled down to her waist and slipped under her shirt. But she couldn't shake the fact that this was wrong. But she didn't know why so she kept going. Wrapping her legs around his waist his hand travelled down her thigh and his lips moved to her jaw and her neck allowing her to gasp for a much needed breath.

They managed to somehow make it to the bed where his hand started to mess with the hem of her skirt and she caught her breath. Something was definitely wrong. Perhaps it was just because she wasn't ready. She thought of her sister, maybe she was right. She hadn't known Hans long enough. What did she know really about him? His hand was still roaming around her skirt and her thigh, moving slowly, while the other hand worked her hair out of its braids.

"Is this what you want?" She asked him in between her breathes. Hans just nodded and her stomach flipped. She couldn't do it, she was sure she was going to be sick. "Is this all you want?" She muttered. His lips stopped moving and he looked up at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She gathered the bed sheet's in her fist and let out a sigh.

"Is this all you want?" She asked him again. "Is that why you were talking to Heather? Because I wouldn't sleep with you and you knew she would?" Her breathing become irregular and Hans lifted himself off of her which did not reassure her.

"No, of course not…Anna. I thought…"

"I know." She whispered. She sat up and ran a hand through her now loose hair. "I do want this. I want this with you but…I can't shake the feeling that…You want this too…With me and with Heather and with any other girl you lay eyes on." She wouldn't look at him. For a long time he didn't say anything and she felt like she might scream or cry or something. But she couldn't move or speak.

"So this isn't going to happen?" He asked her. She breathed out and dug her nails into the palm of her hand hoping physical pain would help with the mental pain.

"Not if you're just going to leave tomorrow and do this all over again with her." She said. Hans sighed and shook his head. He got off the bed and Anna knew she was going to cry. But she wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him.

"It's a shame." He muttered. "I was beginning to think you were a better kisser then your sister." He told her pulling his shirt over his head and then walking out the door leaving her by herself in the dark room. She was lost. _Did he say better then…Than her sister?_ _What?_

* * *

She had to walk home because she wasn't going drive, not that she could because Hans took her here. She went inside, Elsa was now curled up on the couch watching TV. Anna walked in the living room and stood in front of her.

"Hey. Did you have fun?" She asked her.

"Did you kiss Hans?" Anna asked, getting right down to the point. She didn't want to believe it. But she had to know. Elsa tensed up and turned the TV off. She sat up and looked at her sister.

"Anna… I-"

"Please, Elsa. Tell me you didn't and I'll believe you. Just…Tell me that it's not true…Tell me…Please." Anna was on her knees with her hand in Elsa's lap, crying. "I'll believe you if you just tell me you didn't." She muttered over and over again. So Hans did decide to tell her.

"I didn't kiss him." Elsa muttered. Anna lifted her head with hope. He was just saying it to make her mad, that's all. She told herself. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. "But…he did kiss me." Elsa told her. "The night he took me out for dinner…Anna, please!" Anna was on her feet now, she couldn't hear it. She was heartbroken and she couldn't breathe. "Anna just…hear me out…Please…You don't understand…"

"I understand just fine! Just…leave me alone." She turned her back to her sister heading for the door again. She took her keys off the table and she got in the car.

* * *

**A/N: I'm late again but I just got my laptop back so that's why! Also Heathers chapter title reference because I named the girl at the party Heather before I even knew what Heathers was and I'm a nerd. Alright, hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8- The Funny ways of Jealousy

She didn't know where she was going. She just needed to be out of that house, away from her sister. She drove blindly, the tears in her eye's blinding her sight. The music was up louder than necessary to drown out her cries. She couldn't go to her sister for comfort; she couldn't run to Hans, she was just alone. Finally, she found where she was going when she pulled into Kristoff's drive way. She got out of her car and went to his door. She didn't even bother to knock.

She walked in finding him on his couch with his cat, Sven in his lap while watching TV. When she walked in, he looked up and then hurried to his feet.

"Anna…What are you…? Are you…Why are you crying?" He asked her. She fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She balled his tee shirt in her fist and cried. She just cried because she couldn't talk. She couldn't think. She just needed to cry.

After a while of crying Kristoff managed to bring her to the couch and she settled in his lap. She finally calmed down and the tears stopped, finally. Her breathing wasn't regular and it scared him slightly. When she looked up he could tell something awful had happened. She was so broken and terribly sad. Her eye's said it all.

"They lied to me." She whimpered. Her voice shaky and soft, almost a whisper. Kristoff frowned and brushed some strands of hair out of her face behind her ear.

"Who?" He asked her.

"Elsa." She said narrowing her eyes. "And Hans." Her eyes went dark and gray. "They kissed each other. While they went out to eat…They kissed each other." She sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly. "She lied to me…He lied to me. H-He cheated, Kristoff!" She let out a small cry burying her face in his shirt again. He tensed, he couldn't believe it. Her sister…Elsa wouldn't do that. Would she…Unless…She had been drinking that night. His hold around her tightened.

"Anna, shhh. It's okay, Anna." He murmured softly smoothing down her hair slowly. She shook her head, lifting her head once again.

"No it's not." She muttered. "I thought that she would never hurt me…That he'd never hurt me. I was wrong." She said. His hands moved to her back moving in small comforting circles. He'd imaged something like this happening before. With her in his lap on his couch with her head on his chest. But not like this. Not with her in tears.

Suddenly Anna lifted her head. She looked at him in the eyes. Hers were still damp from the tears but for the most part she seemed done. Her breathing had returned to normal. She lifted her hand and for a moment it hovered over his cheek. His heart beat rapidly in his chest when she touched him. Her eye's had softened and brightened slightly.

"Can I try something?" She whispered still looking at him with soft blue eyes. He just nodded before he realized what he was doing. What she was about to do. She leaned down slowly until her lips were just centimetres away, hovering over his own. Then, she pressed her lips to his.

Before he knew what he was doing his hands moved to her neck, bringing her closer and he kissed her back. Her lip's moved against his and her hands moved from his chest to his neck then tangled in his blond hair. He wanted her to be as close as possible.

He had imagined this first kiss happening so many times. More than anyone could count. And it was just as perfect as he thought it to be. Her lips were soft and smooth. The kiss tasted sweet, but it was also wrong. Why it was happening. She was hurt, angry. His hands dropped from her neck and down to her arms. He pulled away from her. Her eye's opened and they were wide, beautiful. Her cheek's turned red and she didn't bother to hide the disappointment.

"You don't want this." He told her softly even though it hurt him. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted her to want this. But she didn't want this. She was just using him. To get over Hans. "You don't want me." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked leaning in for another kiss. "Of course I do…" He stopped her again. He rested a hand on her cheek and tears filled her eye's breaking his heart.

"You don't." He whispered. He wanted it. More than anything, he wanted to pull her close and kiss her over and over again. Now that he got a taste of her lips it would be hard not to every time he saw her. But he didn't want to win her this way. She was hurt, lost. And she didn't want him.

"I'm so sorry, Kristoff." She muttered before the tears began to fall again.

* * *

The next morning he woke up on his couch alone. But he smelt pancakes cooking in the kitchen and coffee was brewing. Sven was nowhere in sight either. He got up and followed the amazing smell to the kitchen. Anna was cooking, swaying from side to side while she hummed the song that was playing on the radio by the stove. Sven was at her feet, rubbing the side of his face on her leg and meowing pleasantly.

"Good morning." Kristoff said making his way to her side. Anna smiled.

"Morning!" She chirped. She got a plate down from the cabinet and set it in front of him. She placed two perfectly round pancakes on the plate and handed him the syrup. "You know your milk went bad." Anna told him. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I had to get some more from the store. You're a very heavy sleeper, you know that?" She asked. Kristoff smiled slightly, drizzling the syrup over his pancakes.

"You didn't have to do any of this, Anna." He told her. Anna turned on her side to face him, leaving her pancake to cook.

"Actually, I did." She told him. "I got you more milk and some bread and I got Sven some treat's…"

"Anna…It wasn't necessary…"

"It was." She insisted. "I did it to thank you." She said. "I barged in last night without even knocking with no explanation and you…you were there for me when no one else was. And…I'm sorry this is all I could do." She told him.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." He told her smiling softly.

"It was to me." Anna told him. She sighed and then turned back to her hot pan, flipping the pancake. "Now, eat up!" She ordered. He didn't need to be told twice; he sat at the table and started to eat at his pancake. Soon after Anna joined him. They ate and talked some until they were both done. Anna, of course, insisted she did the dishes.

"You can't hide here forever." Kristoff said once she was done with the dishes. Anna nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know." She muttered.

"I think you guys will fix it, once you try." Kristoff told her. "You're like best friends and I know both of you miss each other. You'll get through it, Anna. I promise."

"Thank you." She said. "I wanted to…uh, talk to you…about…umm, last night…I…" She swallowed and messed with her hands and Kristoff smiled just because she was so adorable.

"I know. It's fine." He told her. It would be a little awkward to talk about the kiss. He didn't know what he would say. He'd tell her he knew it meant nothing, and that they could move on from it because he didn't see her that way anyway. But he'd be lying. So it was easier to just not talk about it. Anna nodded and smiled, though now she was uncomfortable. She wasn't thinking when she kissed him. She should have never done it.

* * *

Anna came home and found Elsa on the couch again.

"I'm sorry." She spoke. "I didn't mean to blow up last night I was just…angry." Anna told her. Elsa nodded and she managed to smile. But it was anything but a happy smile.

"And you had every right to be angry." Elsa told her.

"No…Elsa, I didn't. You tried to tell me. To warn me. I just didn't listen. I'm sorry. I should have listened, but I just jumped to conclusions."

"Anna, you had every right to be mad. I shouldn't have done what I did…I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did." Anna sat down next to her sister and sighed.

"Elsa…it wasn't just you he kissed. The whole night while I was at the party, he kept leaving and I'd catch him with some other girl. He was never interested in me. Only sex." She muttered.

"It's okay that you haven't found the right guy yet, Anna. I'm still single! But I'm doing just fine. Maybe the one you're looking for is just right in front of you and you're not looking hard enough." Elsa reached for her sister's hand. "Everything's going to be okay." She told her.

* * *

"So she was just with you the whole time then?" Elsa asked Kristoff who nodded in response. "That's a relief." She mumbled. "She doesn't hate me then?" Elsa asked. Kristoff laughed lightly, patting the blonde's head and smiling.

"No. Of course not. You know she makes wonderful pancakes." He said, changing the subject slightly. Elsa looked up at him in surprise wondering what that had to do with anything. "That morning she made me breakfast. And also went grocery shopping. I think it was mostly to keep her busy…It felt like we were…"

"Elsa!" Elsa jumped at the call of her name as the doorbell rang and Anna came jogging into the coffee shop. "Elsa, Elsa…Look." Anna stuffed some papers in her sister's arms and then smiled at Kristoff. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." He replied. For another beat they just looked at each other until he willed himself to look away. And Anna went back to looking at her sister.

"It's my biology test! Elsa, I passed it." Anna fist bumped the air and smiled brightly. Elsa laughed and nodded.

"I see that…" But before she could say anymore Anna went on.

"I only missed two questions! It bumped my grade up…I'm going to pass the semester!" Anna cheered jumping on her toes. Elsa smiled handing back the papers.

"I'm proud of you Anna. This is so great. See what a little studying can do for you?" She laughed. Anna grinned stuffing the papers in her bag and sitting down at the booth across from her sister. "Does this mean you want to be a biologist when you get a job?" Elsa asked her. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." She muttered.

"Well, well. Look who it is." Anna looked up meet a pair of eye's that seemed oddly familiar. And then it hit her.

"Logan? God, you look different in the light." Anna muttered. Logan laughed setting his cup on the table. "Oh, Elsa. This is Logan…I… Actually don't know much about him." She shrugged her shoulders. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister. _Not this again__,_she thought. But she looked at Logan and he smiled at her.

"Logan Williams. I'm actually new around here. Anna and I met at the party the other night." He told her. Elsa nodded and shook his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Elsa, Anna's sister." Elsa said.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Logan said looking back to Anna.

"We only talked for like thirty minutes. Did you expect to know my life story? What are you doing here?" Anna asked. She knew he had to have been new to town, she had never seen him around before. And she knows practically everyone around here.

"I'm taking my sister out for coffee." Logan said.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Anna said, mocking his words. Logan chuckled and shook his head. "Where is she then? I'd love to meet her!" Anna chirped.

"Of course, Meadow." Logan called. A red head with wavy hair that hung down to her lower back even in a ponytail turned her head towards him. Logan gestured for her to come over and she did. She looked younger then Logan but possibly Anna's age but maybe a little older. She had pale skin and green eyes and chubby cheeks. She was pretty. Neither Anna or Else failed to see it.

"Hey." Meadow greeted brightly. Elsa was suddenly unable to speak; she was busy looking over every aspect of Meadow's features. She was so beautiful it was like a dream. It wasn't possible that she was here.

"Hi. I'm Anna." Anna said. "You guy's should join us. Sit, please." Anna told them. They nodded and Logan took a seat next to Elsa after asking permission and Meadow sat with Anna. From under the table Anna kicked Elsa, wondering why she was being so quiet and it seemed to pull her back to the table life in front of them.

"I'm Elsa." She said finally. She laughed nervously and sipped from her coffee cup. What was the matter with her?

* * *

They found out that Logan had graduated high school just weeks ago and came here to get into college. Meadow was actually a little older then Anna, she was a junior, going to the same high school now. Logan wanted to study in animation; turns out he's a wonderful artist. The talent run's in the family apparently because Meadow is a singer. They all talked for hours and at one point Kristoff joined them after he got off.

When it was late and Logan announced that they had to leave they all said good bye. They made plans to meet here again tomorrow around the same time. Logan gave Anna his number and she gave him hers. Kristoff watched this exchange hating himself for feeling jealous. Then they were gone.

Elsa felt like she had finally successfully made new friends. Even if she didn't speak much she felt like she belonged with them all, to meet with them here every day and drink coffee and just talk. She felt needed, wanted. Everything she wanted to feel when Hans had kissed her. Now she was finding out that you didn't need to be in that type of relationship to feel those things. Sure, she wasn't going to be able to roll over in bed in the morning to see them or kiss them whenever she wanted, but she had a place to go to when she needed.

Three days later, Elsa was on her way to pick up Anna from school. They had made plans to go out to eat together today. She parked near the front and then made her way inside to where students were rushing around to leave the building as soon as possible. She didn't spot Anna and really, she didn't expect to. Anna had lots of friends she talked to all the time. But she did happen to spot Meadow, Logan's little sister.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat for some reason and she fell back onto a bench behind her. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't…_

"Hey, Elsa." Meadow chirped in her high lovely voice. Elsa didn't know why she was always so nervous around her. She had always brushed it off as a meet new people thing. She didn't do well around anyone but Kristoff and Anna. So maybe that's all it was. "I thought you didn't go to school anymore…" Meadow started. Elsa stood on her feet and laughed lightly.

"I don't. I'm here to pick up Anna. Have you seen her?" She asked. Meadow opened her mouth to say something, but before she could another girl popped up beside her.

"Hey Row, me and some of the girls are going to the park soon, care to join us?" It amazed Elsa how popular Meadow had become since she came here. Every day at the café she had someone knew to talk about. New adventures or places to express her excitement about. Meadow looked at the girl and smiled.

"Sound's great, Tia. Just…Give me a minute?" She asked. The girl, Tia, nodded and smiled. Then, something amazing happened. Tia lifted herself on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of Meadow's mouth. Then she trotted away like nothing happened. Meadow turned back to Elsa who must have been making a face because Meadow's face flushed with embarrassment. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Elsa said quickly. "I just didn't…I was…I'm…" She stumbled over her words and her face went hot and her palm's sweaty. But Meadow just smiled and laughed a little.

"It's fine, Elsa. Not everyone is use to it at first." Meadow told her.

"So she's your…"

"Girlfriend? Yeah." Meadow smiled proudly and it made Elsa's heart yearn for someone to smile like that when they announced she was their girlfriend. "I stopped being interested in guy's my freshmen year. They say high school is the time when you find yourself. I guess they're right." Meadow smiled and then she walks back towards Tia. Elsa felt something squeezing at her stomach. Anger? She didn't know what it was; she couldn't put her finger on it. Until she see's Meadow slip her arm round the girl's shoulders and then for a moment she sees Hans and Anna in the living room. And she knew what it was.

_Jealousy._


	9. Chapter 9-No More Secrets

After they had dinner, Anna and Elsa made their way home. They went inside and it seemed they parted too quickly. Elsa went to the kitchen where she sat at the table to read the newspaper, which she only started recently. Anna went to the living room where she curled up in a blanket and turned on the TV. Sometimes Anna thought Elsa only read to have an excuse to get away from her sister.

They rarely talked. It's not like it was all Elsa's fault. Anna felt it hard to look at her sometimes when she thought of her sister kissing her ex-boyfriend. Sometimes she hated her, and she hated herself for it. But she couldn't help but imagine it happening, while they were out together. Without her knowing. Weeks going by with Elsa's knowledge that Hans had been cheating and her sister let her fall even more in love with him. At least she thought she was in love with him. Now she wasn't sure what it was. Desperation? Lust? Just plain loneliness, maybe.

A weak knock on the door brought Anna back from her thoughts and she got to her feet yelling to Elsa that she would get it. She had moved to her bedroom anyway. She opened the door with a smile but it quickly dropped when she realized that it was Kristoff, who was bleeding from somewhere, everywhere possibly.

"K-Kristoff. What the hell happened to you?" Anna asked him frantically. He grunted and she helped him inside, somehow leading him to the couch and allowing him to sit. "Just… Just hold on… I'm going to get some st… Elsa!" Anna called already out of the living room and heading towards the bathroom where she got their handy first aid kit. Elsa came down stairs to find her in the bathroom.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's Kristoff… I don't know what happened…" Anna's breath began to quicken when her sister left and she thought up all the worst possibilities. She heard Elsa begin to speak to her friend before Anna returned with her supplies.

"You should…see…the…other guy." Kristoff managed. Anna's eyes narrowed as she sat beside him already working out cotton balls and swabs and other stuff to clean his face with.

"You got in a fight?" Anna asked. She didn't have to ask with whom, but she felt the need to anyway. "With who?" She asked him slowly. Kristoff's eye's went dark and Anna or Elsa had never seen him so angry. At that point, Elsa knew as well.

"Hans." She muttered under her breath. He just nodded before flinching when Anna's damp towel touched his forehead.

"Sorry. Hold still." She didn't want to talk about it. And she had a feeling Kristoff didn't either. She wondered what the other guy looked like. Was Hans just as bad? Was it worse? Did he have someone to care for him like Anna was caring for Kristoff?

Anna got him cleaned up and he slept in the guest room that night because both the girls knew he didn't have the strength to get home by himself. Anna didn't sleep much. So she was up really early the next morning. After she was up, Kristoff was up just after her. He came to the kitchen where Anna was staring blankly at the wall with a mug in her hand.

"Are you mad…?" Kristoff asked her hesitantly. She jumped slightly at the voice and glanced at him. He looked better than he did last night but his lip was swollen and his eyes were dark and he had a cut at the top of his forehead. Though it was mostly covered by his blond hair.

"Not mad." She said shortly looking him up and down again. "But I'm a little disappointed." She got to her feet and watched him as he poured his own cup of coffee. "Why'd you do it?" She asked him. He turned to her and they stared at each other again. He looked like hell, and it made her want to take him in her arms and hold him until he got better. Possibly until she got better as well.

"Because he deserved it." Kristoff muttered sipping from his coffee. Anna grimaced at the harshness in his voice.

"Maybe he did." Anna said sadly. "But why…I mean…Did you just happen to run into him at the park or something? Did you hunt him down?…Kristoff it wasn't necessary for you to beat him…"

"Are you sticking up for him?" Kristoff asked her. He wouldn't look at her, he was aware of how awful he looked at the moment. He didn't feel much better either.

"No! Of course I'm not. Okay, I am more pissed than you or Elsa could be about this…" Was Elsa pissed? "It happened to _me_, _he_ cheated on _me_, _he_ tried to take advantage of _me_…"

"Take advantage of you?" Kristoff asked dryly.

"Don't worry about it okay, it's my problem…"

"Did he hurt you…"

"Kristoff…let it go. I'm fine. It's over with. I'm going to move on. He was an asshole, he wasn't worth your time, and you're probably regretting it because I know you must feel like shit."

"I don't regret a second of it." He mumbled.

"This is my fault, isn't it? You're hurt because of me."

"Anna…no…I just…" He stopped when Elsa walked into the kitchen. Anna turned away and blinked rapidly until the tears went away.

"Well, good morning." Elsa mumbled. "Why the tension?" She asked reaching for the coffee mug behind Kristoff. Anna mumbled something that couldn't be turned into words as she made her way back to the kitchen table.

"No tension. We were just having a conversation." Kristoff said easily. Elsa nodded even though she didn't believe it. Anna and Kristoff have been acting strange lately and she didn't know why. There was something her friend wasn't telling her, and she didn't like it. But she didn't push it.

"I have to catch up on some last minute work. I'm going to the library. I'll probably be gone for a while, don't wait up for me." Anna said all at once fumbling around the kitchen and finally grabbing her keys. She just needed to be alone.

* * *

She wasn't mad. She was just confused, she needed to think. There was something wrong and she knew it. The small little things that Kristoff did now a days were confusing her. Now he goes off and has a huge fight with Hans. From the looks of his face it was a rough fight. A fight that probably could have done serious damage. And it was all her fault. He had done it for her. But why? What did that mean? He said the kiss didn't mean anything. He said he didn't think of her in that way. And why would he? She was his best friends little sister. What was special about her anyway?

But lately she had been questioning it. And it got her thinking… If Kristoff did feel that way about her then did she return his feelings? Did she care about Kristoff Bjorgman? Her sisters best friend? Her brotherly figure? Maybe not so brotherly after all.

But then there was the fact that she had just gotten out of her relationship. She had thought she was madly in love with Hans. But it was all a lie. She was tricking herself because she was so desperate to be loved that she jumped to the first person that showed any attention towards her. Was this something similar? Kristoff was definitely not Hans. Not even a little bit alike were they. So how could she have been so interested in Hans and then fall for someone completely different?

She gripped the steering wheel as it all came to her.

Because Kristoff is what Hans pretended to be.

* * *

Elsa told Anna that Kristoff had went back to his apartment. And that's where she went. She went up the steps finding the room number and her fist hovered over the greenish door in front of her. She should knock. She had to knock. But her hand wasn't moving.

"Dammit, Anna." She mumbled to herself, dropping her hand. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard the door opened behind her and she took two steps back from the surprise.

"Anna?" Kristoff stood in front of her. He still looked like hell. But somehow he was able to make Anna lose her ability to speak for a moment. Anna cleared her throat and let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh…wow. Um, I just…I mean. I'm…" She laughed again as the embarrassment crept to her cheek's. Kristoff couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm just…I was just… thinking." She found her words again and had trouble meeting his eyes when everything came rushing out. "And I was thinking about the party and how I came here after and how I was crying. And then I thought about how you managed to calm me down. I realized that you do that a lot. You calm me down. It's like, a superpower or something. Anyway. Then I got to thinking more about that night and I came to the part where we kissed…"

"Anna…" But she wouldn't let him speak. She went on as if she didn't hear him at all.

"It was nice. Amazing. At the time I didn't know what I was doing…I have to admit that. But I don't regret it, you know? I don't know what I'm trying to say. I don't want things to be weird between us. But I…I think I might…I might want things to…"

"Stop, Anna. Please." Kristoff said but Anna couldn't, now that she had started she felt the need to finish.

"I thought it would happen again." She said. "I'm so use to being shut out…Used…But it's not like that with you, Kristoff. You're different." She told him. "I'm probably just some stupid kid in front of you…Rambling because that's probably how you've always seen me…I don't know why you would ever look at me differently…I didn't know I ever would look at you…But…I'm just…" She didn't realize that tears were beginning to form and she really had no idea why they were there. Making her eyes glossy.

"You're not just some stupid kid." Kristoff assured her. "But you are getting over someone right now." He said slowly, watching her. He'd break if she started crying in front of him. But she seemed to be holding it together well. "You're just…confused. Give it a week or two. You'll find I'm not what you think I am." He told her.

"Right." She didn't know what he was saying. _How could he say that?_ _What did any of that even mean? _She knew it was just because he didn't feel what she was feeling. "I just…I thought…The way that you…"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She turned her back to him without another word and started to walk away. She didn't know what she was thinking, coming here and trying to explain how she felt. It was stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

* * *

"How's Anna?" Kristoff asked days after she had come to his door, rambling about how she felt about him. He wished it was true. He wished he could believe it. Maybe it was just because for so long he wanted her to tell him these things years ago. Now that it was happening he believed it was all a dream. Or just some big joke.

"Good." Elsa said smoothly. She looked up, seeing that Kristoff was unsatisfied with this answer. "Why don't you ask her yourself if you're so interested to know?" Elsa asked him. Anna had been avoiding the coffee shop and anywhere she might run into him. But he was also avoiding anywhere he might run into her. They were avoiding each other. But he was worried about her.

"I just…I wanted to know about her hospital visits. I'm not allowed to tell her about that…Am I?" He asked. Elsa pursed her lips and knew he was lying. But she decided to play along.

"She's fine. It's like she's not even sick. Her medication is helping. Her breathing sometimes goes off, but the doctor does tell me that's normal. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep it from her. I'm kind of scared it'll get worse." Elsa tells him honestly. He sighed heavily and nodded his head.

"Maybe you should tell her then." Kristoff suggested.

"I can't." Elsa said quickly. "She'll give up if she knew, Kristoff. She wouldn't handle it well. She needs to be cancer-free for school…"

"She's not cancer-free, Elsa." Kristoff mumbled.

"But she thinks she is. She's going to be okay. Just like she was before we found out." _But how much longer until she needs different treatment, Elsa?_ _How much time until it gets worse and you have to tell her?_

"She can get through this." He muttered.

"Our mom didn't." Elsa said softly. Kristoff suddenly looked up at her. "Grace said she sometimes wished something terrible would happen just so she wouldn't have to live day to day with a tumor inside her. She had so many surgeries performed, Kristoff. None of them ever caught the tumor. What if…"

"They diagnosed your mom late." Kristoff said dryly. He didn't want to think about it.

"She got what she wanted." Elsa said. "Something terrible happened, she got in a car accident during a thunderstorm and she died. She got what she wanted. What if Anna started to wish something terrible would happen? What if she gets what she…"

"She's stronger than that. She's going to get through this." Kristoff said again. "Not alone obviously." He muttered.

"What's going on between you two anyway? She refuses to come to the café with me now. Always has an excuse. You guy's fighting or something?" She asked him. He shook his head. He didn't think they were fighting anyway. How could you fight with someone who you never speak to anymore? "Then what's going on? Don't try to tell me that it's nothing because I've known you for a long time, Kristoff. And I know when something is wrong."

"It's nothing important." He said kicking at the tile beneath his feet. Elsa let out a heavy sigh, showing that she wasn't going to give up. "Something happened…The night she found out that Hans had cheated on her…" He said slowly, but he wasn't meeting her eye.

"What do you mean?" She asked, worry pricking into her voice.

"I just…She was upset when she showed up at my apartment…She was crying, she wasn't thinking straight." He shook his head. "Elsa, it's nothing." He didn't want to talk about it. But now that he had started, Elsa wanted to know.

"Kristoff, tell me what happened. You can't just start something like that and then decide not to tell me." She frowned.

"She…she kissed me…" He stated finally. Elsa's mouth fell open, she couldn't help it.

"Kristoff that was weeks ago! Why didn't I know about this?" She demanded.

"Because it doesn't matter, she didn't mean it. It meant nothing. She just did it because she…I don't know. She needed it at the time. But it doesn't matter." He said again. She frowned and felt her heart ache for her friend.

"So…Why are you guy's avoiding each other?" She asked.

"Because she didn't mean it and she still thinks that somehow it does matter…Elsa, she deserves so much better. She doesn't like me. Not like that."

"She could." Elsa said. "How do you know she doesn't? Maybe she's finally seeing that it's been right in front of her all this time! Kristoff, you have to talk to her!"

"And if I do then it'll be just pretend until she realizes that it was wrong and it'll just leave brokenness and probably a lot of awkwardness." He said.

"With you two around it already is a lot of awkwardness. Oh! Kristoff you and her are like the cutest awkward couple ever!" Elsa clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. But Kristoff wasn't giving into her theory.

* * *

Three days before Spring break Anna found Elsa in the living room, reading one of her magazines. She wondered why she was always reading magazines and what she was reading about. What could possibly be so entertaining in such a small booklet that was filled with pictures?

"I've figured it out." Anna mumbled softly. She startled Elsa who hadn't seen her standing there. Her sister looked up at her, waiting for more. "I've done the research and I looked at the history on your computer." She continued to talk slowly but clearly.

"You went through my stuff?" Elsa asked her. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Did you honestly think you could hide the fact that I wasn't actually having panic attacks this whole time?" Anna asked harshly. Elsa refused to let herself get angry. They could talk this out, she didn't want to fight.

"The fact that you were having panic attacks was not a lie, Anna. You do get panic attacks, I get panic attacks sometimes…"

"But you're not dying!" Anna yelled shaking her head. She took a deep breath, threw her mouth and out her nose doing it in slow patterns to make sure she didn't get too worked up.

"You are not dying either, Anna. Do not start thinking that way, you can get through this. Kristoff…"

"He knew, didn't he?" She asked feeling part of herself not wanting to know. But Elsa nodded slowly. But of course he did, he was at the hospital with her when she first got the pills. "Mom had it. It's genetic, I looked it up…"

"I know. So did I."

"Mom didn't make it, Elsa." She said her voice breaking.

"Mom didn't die from the cancer. She died from a car crash." Elsa said sternly. Anna knew she was right but she couldn't let it go. The worry was still there. Their mom seemed to be suicidal sometimes, talking about death so easily. She wasn't afraid to die. In some cases, it made Anna mad at her.

"How long have you known?" Anna asked.

"Since you first got the pills."

"But how? You weren't at the hospital with Kristoff, you were…" kissing my boyfriend she thought bitterly but quickly pushed the thought away.

"I was." Elsa said feeling the guilt build inside her. "Before you woke up, I was. That's when the doctor's told me and Kristoff about the CLL…."

"Then why weren't you there when I woke up?" She asked. "Why wouldn't you be there in a time like that? Elsa…You like to think that I don't need you sometimes and maybe that's why you go out and drink a lot of the time and hurt yourself and beat yourself up about things, but I do need you." She said sitting by her on the couch. "I need you because I can't be by myself anymore…And at a time like this I need you. I don't…I couldn't do it without you, Elsa." She looked down at the couch, dropping her head.

"I was there and when the doctor's said we could go see you…Kristoff wouldn't let me go." Elsa told her, she was tired of keeping secrets, maybe they were both done. Anna looked up at her, confusion written all over her face. She was going to hate her.

"Wha-why would he…I don't…"

"When Hans took me out…we had something to drink…"

"You were drunk?" Anna asked narrowing her eye's at her sister. Yes, she was going to hate her forever.

"Not really. I hadn't had that much. But the smell was strong enough…He knew that it would disappoint you if I came in smelling like that and I didn't want to put you through that. Not at a time like that." There was a pause between both of them before Anna spoke again.

"I understand that you're trying to protect me all the time, but there will come a day when you can't do that anymore because you're in danger. But if you keep…keeping these things from me…I don't know when you are in trouble. And I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. You have to tell me these things. No more secrets, Elsa. Please?"

"I'm sorry, Anna." She said slowly. "I promise no more secrets."


	10. Chapter 10- Facing it

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. :p This chapter is kinda short. But, I hope it's one that you like. I've suspected it might be... But what do I know? ^-^ **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Then it was two days before Spring Break and then there was only one. When Anna came home from her last day of school before Spring break she found Elsa scurrying around her room, packing thing's in three different bags.

"Elsa…Are you…packing?" Anna asked her heart beating a million beats per minute. Elsa barely glanced up from her bags.

"I have to go away for a while." Elsa said making Anna's heart drop. They just talked about not keeping secretes and now she was leaving? She thought they'd get closer, that she wouldn't leave her alone again. What if something goes wrong? Something goes wrong and she won't be there.

"G-Go away?" Anna sutured, but Elsa just chuckled softly and smiled at her sister.

"Anna, it's just so I can look at some classes I found Not very far and just for a couple of weeks. I'll be back before you know it, I promise." Elsa told her. But it didn't calm Anna at all.

"Classes? I-I'll go with you." Anna told her but Elsa shook her head.

"You have school. I'll be gone all spring break and a week after, you have to attended school, you can't miss it." Elsa told her sounding so much like their mother.

"Take Kristoff with you." Anna pushed. Elsa sighed and finally stopped wondering her room to look at the redhead.

"He has a job, Better things to do then…babysit me." She turned to her side, sipping up one bag at a time. "I'll be okay, Anna." She promised.

There was no talking her out of it, Anna said goodbye and then Elsa left. Elsa was glad she didn't push it, she knew they had promised no more secrets and there was none. At least, not after this trip. Elsa got in her car and drove to a park where she was told to be at this time. She waited until finally, she saw Meadow's bright hair that was hanging loose and beautifully.

They planned this trip together, taking any time that they had to talk about it. Finally, they came up with the perfect run away plan. At least, run away for a while. Elsa got out of the car smiling brightly at the younger girl who smiled back.

"Hey, darling." Meadow chirped. Every time she managed to greet Elsa it was always with some pet name like Darling, Babe, Hun, Love, or something else like that. It made Elsa's heart melt. But she did her best not to show that.

"Hey. Did you have trouble getting past Logan?" She asked her. Meadow shrugged as Elsa opened the trunk for her and she put her bags with Elsa's.

"Not really. He's always on my case about where I'm going and stuff, but I managed to tell him I was going to look at some colleges and that shut him up. He wants me to go to school after high school. It's never ending." Meadow groaned and then she laughed. "You didn't go to college, Kristoff didn't go to college. You all seem to be alright people."

"That's me." Elsa grinned. "I'm an alright kind of girl." She smiled and Meadow laughed again. It felt like heaven to make her laugh. To hear her laugh. They got in the car and then they were gone.

* * *

Anna called Kristoff after she finished writing an English paper. He picked up, thankfully. She couldn't help feeling like her heart was about to burst when he answered with his low tone 'sleepy-voice.'

"Hello?" He mumbled into the phone. She knew she had woken him and she'd feel bad if she wasn't so caught up wishing she had been sleeping next to him.

"K-Kristoff." She stumbled and then hit her palm to her forehead, what was the matter with her? She'd talked to him a million times before. Why was now so different?

"Anna? W-Oh. Anna…" He didn't realize he had answered the phone. Of course not, if he had known it was Anna calling, he would have ignored it. Like every other time she called this past week.

"Kristoff, wait. I'm just…" She exhaled. "I figured it out." She said.

"Figured what out?" He asked worried she'd go on a rant again about how everything was different when she was with him or something like that.

"That I have CLL." His heart dropped and he sighed into the phone, he was about to apologize when she spoke again. "It's okay; I've already talked to Elsa about it. I know you didn't tell me just because she asked you not to. It's fine, really. I'm fine… Well, that's not true… Kristoff, I miss you." And there it was. She pulled her hand into a fist, digging her fingernails into her palm. She hated rambled and blurted things out. He was going to hang up. Reject her, just like last time.

"I'm sorry, Anna." He said. "I miss you too." She felt so relieved and she stopped pinching herself. Then she started talking again. She rambled on about how Elsa and her conversation went when she found out. Then she told him about school. And then she told him that Elsa left and why she left and how long she would be gone. Which apparently he knew about.

She talked for a long time and he listened, he missed these pointless phone calls where they both just went off about everything. One of them talked while the other listened and they exchanged thoughts and it was fine again. It was back to normal. He had forgotten why he even bothered trying to ignore her. He knew he could never live without these phone calls.

In the end he asked if she'd like to come over, which she agreed to, of course. They went out for Chinese food and then went to see a movie. They walked after and talked more. They talked about anything and everything while the sky ate the sun. The day had disappeared too quickly for Anna's liking. Even if she didn't get to hang out with him in the romantic sense it was great to have her friend back. Eventually, she said goodbye and then she went back home.

* * *

Multiple days went by like that one. They found different ways to entertain themselves while she was around and soon it came to the point where she never left his house. They'd fall asleep on his couch where somehow Anna always ended up cuddling next to his side. Sven would curl up between them. Anna would fall asleep near Kristoff and then she'd wake up the next morning alone.

He couldn't stop thinking about the night she came over crying. The night she kissed him and then the night she came over insisting that she liked him. When they walked he could barely help not holding her hand or taking her in his arm's when she shivered. Anna was completely oblivious to why he left.

Now it was late at night and Anna was curled up in a blanket. He sat on the couch and she sat in a reclining chair with Sven in her lap, purring every time she stroked his fur. She looked up and watched Kristoff for a while.

"Let's go somewhere." She announced. Kristoff looked over at her.

"It's late, Anna. Where do you want to go?" He asked her. It wasn't a no so Anna took it as a yes. She set Sven on his four legs and then got on her feet. She pulled Kristoff to his feet and smiled, practically bouncing on her toes.

"I want to show you something. Come on, I'll drive." She pulled him out the door before he could respond. "Is your guitar in the trunk?" Anna asked him, to which he nodded. She got in the car and he followed after, they were both in their sleep clothes because they didn't bother to change. But it didn't matter, because Anna wasn't planning on going where a lot of people were.

About thirty minutes later Kristoff was lying on a blanket while Anna sat with her leg's crossed. She had her hands in her lap while she tied the stem of flowers she picked up to each other and it was slowly becoming a flower crown.

They were sitting on top of an abandoned building. The roof was ripped off the top and unknown plants were growing on the sides of the walls inside and out. It was disgusting, but there was something about the air around them that made Anna comfortable.

"My dad use to bring me and Elsa to building's like these when we were kids. He said he could think more clearly up here. I never understood it. But Elsa said the air is thinner and easier to breath. She comes too. We each have our own building. This one is mine. Obviously." She said after a long time of not talking. Kristoff propped himself up on his elbow's so he could look at her better while speaking to her.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked. Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just…With Elsa being gone for so long by herself. It worries me." She admitted. "We're not as close. We fight a lot more. So whenever she's not with me she's out there…doing whatever she does when she's alone. It scares me." She sounded absent when she talked; she was very focused on her crown that was almost done now. Kristoff found himself wanting to pull her into him and hug her close. She had every right to be mad at Elsa but she also had every right to be mad at him. He had helped hide that she was sick. Yet, she wasn't mad at either of them.

"Is…there something else?" He asked her slowly. Anna wouldn't look at him and she didn't speak, but she did manage a small nod. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm scared." She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper at all. "What if…What if I don't make it, Kristoff? What is she going to do while I'm gone?" She asked as the tears slowly appeared in her eyes. "She'll hurt herself and she'll drink and drink and drink and I won't be able to stop her." She dropped the crown and brought her hand to her face. "It'll be my fault!" She cried.

"Oh Anna…" He muttered sitting up and allowing her to fall back. He swore he wouldn't hold her, he would allow himself to get this close to her. Because if he did, he wouldn't be able to help himself. But all of that disappeared when he saw her crying, it didn't matter now. He just needed to hold her.

"Sometimes she seems helpless…but you can't give up on her, Kristoff. You can't stop being her friend when I'm gone…"

"You're not leaving." Kristoff said squeezing her around her waist. "You're going to make it. You're strong enough. You can get through this." He muttered closing his eyes and leaning his head into her shoulder. "You're going to make it." He whispered. _You have to make it. _


End file.
